Should I Confess?
by Aria F
Summary: Luhan mencoba membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu dia takkan bisa. HunHan, slight! KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisTao
1. Chapter 1: I Hate You?

Title: Should I Confess?

Pairing: Hunhan, slight! Kaisoo, Chanbaek.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Word count: 651 words

Disclaimer: All of the character is belongs are their self. Story belongs to me.

Summary: Luhan mencoba berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu, dia takkan bisa.

.

.

Luhan masih ingat terakhir kali dia tertawa kencang. Saat itu, Luhan tertawa karna menertawai Baekhyun yang jatuh dari kursinya. Luhan tertawa keras-keras hingga dia sendiri tak tahu cara berhenti. Awalnya teman-teman sekelas mereka juga ikut tertawa. Namun sudah empat menit mereka berhenti tertawa, namun Luhan belum juga berhenti. Hingga dia merasa tenggorokannya sakit dan wajahnya memerah.

Dan dia ingat bagaimana dia berakhir di depan pintu kelasnya sambil mengangkat satu kaki sambil memegang kedua telinganya. Luhan masih bisa mendengar suara cekikikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga beberapa teman sekelasnya. Lalu dia merengut sambil menggerutu.

Luhan kesal.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Dia tertawa kencang sampai air matanya keluar bukan karena Baekhyun yang jatuh dari kursi. Luhan tertawa keras karena orang yang dia benci dari kelas tujuh dulu tersandung di tengah-tengah lapangan basket yang dikerumuni banyak orang—kebanyakan perempuan-yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menjerit senang. Luhan sangat senang melihatnya. Saat 'Tuan Serba Bisa' itu terjatuh karena kakinya disandung dengan sengaja oleh kapten tim lawannya; Daesung.

Dia sudah menanti-nanti hal ini sejak kelas tujuh dulu. Sehun—nama si korban tersandung-, tadi tetap berusaha berdiri dengan wajah tenangnya sambil sedikit mengelus lututnya sejenak. Dia menatap kapten tim lawannya itu dengan tajam. Lalu dia mendengar suara peluit dari wasit dan melihat Daesung yang marah-marah karena harus keluar lapangan. Dia tersenyum tipis meremehkan ketika teman-temannya menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Kris—kapten dari timnya bertanya sambil menepuk kecil bahu kanannya.

"Ya, tak masalah." Ucapnya kecil.

"Heh, seharusnya, statusnya sebagai kapten dicabut. Mana ada kapten yang licik seperti itu." Pemuda dengan kantung mata seperti panda itu manyahut asal.

"Sudahlah Tao, jangan dibahas lagi. Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun kembali menengahi.

"Ya, Sehun benar Tao. Lupakan kapten bodoh itu. Ayo lanjutkan." Ucap Kris sambil memeluk bahu Tao dengan sebelah tangan sambil mengajaknya ke tengah. Tao menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah tanpa ia bisa hentikan. Tangannya gemetaran.

Dia merona.

Luhan merengut kesal sambil berceloteh tentang betapa kesalnya ia karena Sehun—pemuda yang dibencinya dari kelas tujuh-, hanya tersandung dan baik-baik saja. Bahkan wanita-wanita berisik yang tadi memekik kaget karena pangeran tampan mereka terjatuh tadi, sudah kembali menjerit-jerit meneriakkan nama Oh Sehun. Dia kesal. Dia ingin orang yang dibencinya itu malu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas maklum akan sifat temannya yang ramah itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti mengumpat dan menyumpahi si tampan Oh Sehun. Dia terlalu baik untuk kau sumpahi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali meneriaki pemuda tinggi yang sedang men-_dribble_ bola ke ring.

"Ya, lagipula kenapa kau sangat membenci Oh Sehun? Setahuku dia baik walaupun pendiam, dan dia tidak pernah mengganggumu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan kembali kimchi yang dibawa dari rumah ke mulutnya.

Luhan menghela napas lelah. Sebenarnya bukan maunya juga untuk seperti ini. Tapi dia kesal sendiri jika mengingat-ingat hal yang membuatnya membenci si Oh Sehun ini. Dia kesal sambil membanting gelas cola yang terbuat dari karton itu ke lantai di kakinya.

Oh Sehun sempurna.

.

.

.

.

_Luhan kecil berlari tak tentu arah. Pandangannya tak lepas dari balon yang sedang dikejarnya. Tanpa Luhan sadari dia telah memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang sangat luas._

_Luhan kaget saat balon merah yang dikejarnya tadi berhenti di sebuah dahan rindang. Dia bingung ketika balon yang dikejarnya tersangkut terlalu tinggi. Walaupun sudah tujuh tahun, Luhan yakin dengan badannya yang tergolong mungil itu, dia tidak akan bisa menggapai ujung benang balon yang menggantung di dahan itu._

_Jadi dengan pikiran polosnya ia putuskan untuk melempari balon tersebut dengan batu kerikil tanpa berpikir itu akan memecahkan balonnya. Luhan kecil yang polos terus melempari balon malang tersebut hingga salah satunya mengenai balon itu dan pecah. Luhan kecil terkejut—sambil menjerit seperti wanita-, lalu mulai menangis karena ulahnya sendiri. Luhan tetap terisak sambil memegangi sisa-sisa balon malangnya._

_Tanpa dia sadari seseorang mendatanginya dari belakang. Lalu pelan-pelan dia mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Luhan terkejut lalu berbalik terburu-buru sambil mengusap air matanya. Terkejut ketika melihat anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menatap dengan wajah datarnya._

.

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2: Can I Hate You?

Title: Should I Confess?

Disclaimer: All of the character is belongs are their self. Story belongs to me.

Pairing: Hunhan, slight! Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Kristao

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Word count: 1273 words

Summary: Luhan mencoba berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu, dia takkan bisa.

.

.

_Luhan kecil terlihat bingung. Dia yakin bahwa cerita-cerita tentang malaikat yang diceritakan orangtua nya sebelum tidur hanya dongeng belaka. Namun anak laki-laki dengan wajah datar di depannya ini memang seperti malaikat._

_Tapi dia hanya seorang bocah kecil yang menginginkan balonnya kembali. Jadi dia putuskan untuk tetap hening sambil mencoba menghentikan isakannya. Lalu Luhan mendongak untuk melihat kembali wajah malaikat manis yang menenangkannya._

_"Jadi.. Siapa kau?" Tanya Luhan sambil memikirkan apakah bocah yang di depannya ini nyata atau tidak._

_"Sehun. Oh Sehun." Balas Sehun langsung._

_"Oh. Okay." Ucap Luhan canggung. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan dadanya bergemuruh. Sampai suara tenang si Oh Sehun ini mengembalikan pikirannya._

_"Ehm, Jadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun yang entah kenapa tetap tak mau melepaskan tangan panjangnya dari bocah kecil itu._

_"Balonku pecah. Aku ingin balonku." Jawab Luhan sambil bersiap-siap memasang kembali wajah menangis._

_"Oh, berhenti menangis. Aku nyaris mengira kau perempuan." Sehun mengusap-usap pipi merona Luhan yang semakin merona saja._

_"Tidak. Aku laki-laki!" Ucap Luhan sambil setengah berteriak. Sehun tertawa kecil._

_"Ya. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu." Ucapnya._

_"Tapi kau memang cantik." Ucap Sehun nyaris berbisik. Luhan mendongak agar bisa menatap Sehun lebih jelas._

_"Ya. Semua orang bilang begitu. Dan aku benci semua orang." Sehun diam sambil menatap Luhan lamat-lamat. Semuanya terlihat berbeda. Lalu Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke rumah besarnya sambil menyuruh seorang pembantunya membawakan mereka minum._

_Luhan terkejut saat masuk ke sebuah kamar besar yang didominasi warna biru laut itu. Dia menjerit kesal saat tahu bahwa si Oh Sehun ini memiliki Gundam terbaru yang hanya bisa dia lihat di iklan layar kacanya tiap malam. Diam-diam dia iri pada bocah ini dan berharap orangtua Sehun mau mengadopsinya._

_"Kau punya apapun yang semua anak laki-laki inginkan. Kau beruntung." Ujar Luhan sambil memutar-mutari ruangan luas itu. Sehun diam sambil menatap Luhan yang sibuk berceloteh tentang betapa hebat Oh Sehun._

_Luhan meloncat ke ranjang luas milik Sehun dan terdiam beberapa saat. Menyesapi kehidupannya beberapa tahun terakhir. Dia tak pernah memiliki apapun yang dia inginkan. Luhan ingat satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia dapatkan tiap tahun adalah kue ulang tahun yang dibuatkan ibunya setiap tahun. Dan merasa beruntung juga, karena ditambah dengan kakak perempuannya yang mulai berhenti mendandaninya seperti wanita saat kakaknya itu mempunyai pacar baru untuk diurusi._

_Luhan kembali mendongakkan wajahnya saat dia merasakan tangan yang mengguncang bahunya. Dia mendapati Sehun yang membangunkannya sambil menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat padanya. Oh tidak. Luhan kecil merasa dadanya berdentum keras-keras saat kedua iris mata indah Sehun menyelam ke matanya. Seolah sedang menelanjanginya dengan berbagai dugaan dan presepsi._

_"Ini, ambillah. Aku rasa susu coklat hangat lebih baik daripada air untuk menenangkan hatimu sesudah menangis."_

_"Oh. Ya, tentu." Luhan mengambil gelas kaca bergambar menara eiffel itu dan berterima kasih. Dia meneguk isinya hingga setengah dan menatap gelas itu dengan cermat._

_"Hei, kau bisa memecahkan gelasnya dengan tatapanmu itu." Sehun berbaring di sebelah Luhan sambil menghadap langit-langit kamar. Luhan tak menjawab dan hanya mendengus sambil kembali memperhatikan gambar pada gelas kaca itu._

_"Hei, serius. Kau tak apa? Ada apa dengan gelasnya? Kau tertarik pada eiffel?" Sehun akhirnya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk._

_"Ah, tidak. Aku lebih suka Pokemon." Jawab Luhan jujur. Ah. Tentu. Luhan kecil yang polos membuat Sehun semakin jatuh dalam rasa penasaran akan dirinya. Tapi bagaimana pun dia tertarik pada anak ini, dia tetap tak bisa menahannya lebih lama._

_"Oh, aku sudah harus kembali. Jika Ibuku tahu aku akan dihukum menyapu rumah seharian." Luhan meletakkan gelasnya yang nyaris kosong ke meja nakas di sebelahnya. Lalu dia beringsut-ingsut turun dari tempat tidur yang nyaman itu. Ia tak ingin dapat masalah dengan Ibunya yang cerewet itu._

_"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau benar-benar baik, Oh Sehun." Luhan berdiri dan mengecup pipi bocah laki-laki tampan yang sedang tertegun di tepi tempat tidur dengan cover bendera Amerika itu. Luhan keluar dari kamar itu sambil menuruni tangga besar yang memiring ke kanan. Sedangkan Oh sehun tetap duduk termenung di tepi ranjangnya sambil merutuki dirinya._

_Dia lupa menanyakan nama bocah tadi._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo jengah karena melihat Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan senior idamannya—Park Chanyeol dari kejauhan, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sedangkan teman ramahnya Xi Luhan hanya menghela napas-napas lelahnya dari tadi sambil menahan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Tentunya sambil merutuki tuan Oh Sehun itu.

Kyungsoo bosan. Ia ingin berbicara dengan teman-temannya seperti dulu. Tentang betapa dia membenci Park Seongsangnim saat memberi tugas fisika yang begitu rumit. Atau betapa inginnya Ia berlibur bersama-kembali-, dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat seseorang mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Suara deret kursi yang bersentuhan dengan lantai semakin menambah rasa penasarannya. Saat ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, Luhan yang duduk di seberangnya sudah bersiap-siap hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Luhan dengan cepat. Dia segera berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun di sebelahnya yang sudah termangu dari tadi. Ah, lihat siapa yang dilihatnya. Park Chanyeol si pangeran tampan sekolah. Dan saat Kyungsoo berniat melihat orang di sampingnya sekali lagi, suara orang itu sudah mengintrupsinya lebih dulu.

"_Ah_, maaf. Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Tapi semua meja sudah penuh, dan kursi di sini masih kosong. Bolehkah kami duduk?" Kyungsoo merasa sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Jongin, anak dari donatur terbesar sekolahnya ini. Ah, Kyungsoo selalu ingat Kim Jongin ini. Dia satu tim basket dengan Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol. Juga teman sepermainan mereka. Dan dia sempurna. Tentu saja orang sempurna berteman dengan sesamanya. Bukankah begitu?

Dan Kim Jongin ini masuk daftar dari salah satu orang yang harus dijauhinya. Dia tidak ingin cari masalah dengan kelompok ini.

Lalu Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya lalu merapikan kemejanya asal sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya gugup. Dengan cepat dia berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan.

"_Ah_, tak apa. Kami akan pergi." Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap melangkah dari sana saat sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. ia terkejut, juga takut. Mendapat masalah dengan kingka sekolah ini adalah opsi terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengusir. Duduklah. Kita makan bersama."

"_Ah_, terima kasih. Tapi kami benar-benar harus pergi. Kami sudah selesai." belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab apa-apa, Luhan terlebih dahulu memotong percakapannya. Ia bisa melihat Luhan yang menarik tangan Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat Park Chanyeol memakan makan siangnya dalam diam juga. Sama sekali tak menanggapi apapun dari percakapan mereka ataupun merasa dirinya menggangu makan siang mereka.

Kyungsoo langsung mengerti mengapa Luhan mengajak mereka pergi. Ada Oh Sehun disana. Siapa lagi orang yang ingin Luhan jauhi? Jadi dia putuskan untuk ikut saja. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Kim Jongin dan kedua temannya itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Ia terlihat takut." Jongin mengamati laki-laki yang ia ajak bicara tadi dengan heran. Adakah sesuatu yang salah dengannya?

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Makan saja makan siangmu itu. Aku ingin bolos pelajaran Lee seonsangnim. Kalian ikut tidak?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memasukkan lagi kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kita sudah bolos pelajaran Lee seonsangnim dua kali, Chanyeol. Jangan buat masalah." Sehun menimpali ucapan temannya datar. Ia tak mau dipanggil guru konselingnya itu lagi. Sangat menyebalkan ketika ia harus mendengarkan gurunya itu marah dua jam.

"Kenapa kau harus takut? _Ah_, Jongin, kau ikut tidak?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya pada temannya itu yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan-tanda setuju-.

"_Uhm_, dimana Kris dan Tao? Aku tak melihat mereka dari tadi." Ujar Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya dari pelajaran Ahn seonsangnim tadi pagi. _Ah_, baiklah. Aku ikut." Sehun harus menyerah saat dua temannya ini membolos lagi. Dia tidak ingin duduk mendengarkan sepanjang pelajaran. Dia menghela napas gusar. Lagipula, ia tak begitu suka pelajaran Lee seonsangnim itu. Sehun kembali memakan makan siangnya dalam diam saat pikirannya terbang ke pemuda manis yang duduk di meja kantinnya tadi.

_'Luhan-ah, jangan jauhi aku seperti ini. maafkan aku.'_ batinnya sedih.

.

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Start it New

Title: Should I Confess?

Disclaimer: All of the character is belongs are their self. Story belongs to me.

Pairing: Hunhan, slight! Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Kristao

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Word count: 1614 words

Summary: Luhan mencoba berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu, dia takkan bisa.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tiap anak tangga perlahan-lahan.

Dia berpikir bagaimana bisa teman bodohnya; Chen, mengumpulkan buku basic training kanjinya di meja Cheon Seonsangnim. Seingatnya anak itu pernah ulangan susulan sendirian di meja guru kanjinya itu. Dan sedetik kemudian dia baru sadar kalau Chen—teman bodohnya itu-, benar-benar pelupa. Mungkin itu sebabnya juga dia senang berteman dengan Yixing—yang juga pelupa.

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati kenapa harus dia yang mengambil bukunya sendiri sedangkan yang salah meletakkan bukunya adalah Chen. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing lagi karena dia sudah di depan kantor gurunya itu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangannya gugup dan berkeringat, karena mengingat guru kanjinya itu satu ruangan dengan Lee Seonsangnim—gurunya yang paling pemarah. Tapi walaupun hatinya bilang untuk berbalik, tangannya tetap menekan ganggang pintu ruangan itu pelan.

Baekhyun masuk perlahan sambil membungkuk untuk mengucapkan salam, namun dia terdiam saat melihat kelompok yang dilihatnya saat makan siang tadi sedang berdiri berjejer di depan meja Lee Seonsangnim.

"Ah, ada apa tuan Byun?" Lee Seonsangnim berdiri dari kursinya yang menimbulkan suara berdecit pelan di lantai.

"A-aku ingin mengambil buku basic kanjiku di meja Cheon Seonsangnim." Baekhyun pikir guru matematikanya itu tidak terlalu mengerikan ternyata.

"Ada di lokernya tuan Byun, sudah dipindahkan tadi pagi. Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri, kan?"

"_Ah_, baiklah, terimakasih." Baekhyun melapkan kedua tangannya yang basah pada ujung seragamnya sambil melirik Park Chanyeol. Lewat sudut matanya Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau si Park itu benar-benar tinggi dan tampan dengan rambut coklat pinusnya.

Baekhyun mulai mencari-cari buku yang berspidolkan namanya besar-besar. Dia sedikit menyesali menyuruh Kyungsoo menuliskan namanya di depan buku kanjinya karena ia pikir tulisan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu buruk. _'Biar lebih mudah terlihat'_ Kyungsoo bilang.

Baekhyun tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan mencarinya sampai suara kayu bertabrakan dengan meja guru membuatnya berjengit kaget. Ia melirik ke arah meja Lee Seonsangim untuk menemukan kelima murid populer di sekolahnya itu hanya diam melihat guru mereka yang sangat-sangat pemarah.

"Aku tahu kalau orangtua kalian memegang peranan penting akan sekolah ini, tapi aku tidak peduli kalau nanti kalian harusku hukum membersihkan toilet lantai tiga sampai bersih mengkilat." Lee Seonsangnim berujar tegas.

"Maafkan kami, Lee Seonsangnim." Baekyun bisa mengenali dengan jelas suara Kim Jongin yang meminta maaf lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan maaf kalian karena aku sudah mendengar itu. Dan yang terakhir senin pagi kemarin."

"Tapi Lee Seo.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalian harus membersihkan lantai koridor sepanjang lantai dua, lebih baik daripada membersihkan toilet. Kerjakan nanti sore. Sekarang kembali ke kelas." Baekhyun mencuri dengar diam-diam dan berpura-pura kalau buku basic kanjinya belum ditemukan. Sampai dia melihat kelima anak itu akan berbalik dan suara Lee Seonsangnim kembali menginterupsinya.

"_Ah_, dan untuk Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin, temui Do Kyungsoo murid akselerasi A. Katakan padanya aku menyuruh kalian untuk bimbingan padanya sampai ujian semester." Baekhyun bisa merasa bukan hanya dia yang terkejut, si Park dan Kim Jongin itu juga tampak terkejut. Terlebih lagi si Park Chanyeol yang matanya sudah seperti akan meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa hanya aku dan Park Chanyeol, Seonsangim? Kami bolos berlima." Kim Jongin akhirnya bertanya juga. Merasa tidak adil dengan hukuman yang diberikan.

"Karena hanya kalian berdua yang nilainya buruk. Tuan Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan, dan Huang Zi Tao punya nilai yang baik. Mereka memang bolos, tapi otaknya tidak. Harusnya jangan ikut-ikutan kalau mau nilai bagus. Cepat keluar atau bersihkan toilet lantai tiga!" Kelima anak itu segera berlarian keluar secepatnya.

Baekhyun merasa aneh—dan kurang ajar-, karena mencuri dengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak didengarnya. Tapi dia pikir itu bagus, jadi ia biarkan.

"Sudah mendapatkan bukunya tuan Byun?" Baekyun terkejut.

"_Ah_, ya, sudah. Aku permisi dulu, Lee Seonsangnim." Baekhyun menunduk cepat sesudah merapikan loker kembali dan mengambil bukunya cepat. Baekhyun berlari sampai suara alas sepatunya menggema hingga ujung lorong.

Baekhyun punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan.

.

.

.

.

"Apaa?!"

Baekhyun memegang kedua telinganya yang berdenging pelan. Dia tahu ini berita mengejutkan, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau kedua temannya ini akan berteriak di depan telinganya keras-keras.

"Bimbingan? Sampai ujian semester?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang sudah besar itu.

Ya... Baekhyun bisa apa karena dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mendengarnya tadi.

"Kau cukup beruntung karena akan sering bersama Park Chanyeol." Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya. Panas sekali rasanya. Dadanya berdentum-dentum sakit.

"Persetan dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin dekat dengan mereka." Kyungsoo menutup bukunya keras.

"Sejak kapan teman manisku yang pendiam bisa bicara sekasar ini?" Luhan yang dari tadi diam tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"_Ah_, maaf. Aku hanya tidak suka dekat dengan mereka. Kau tahu? Maksudku, apa bagusnya?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Dia membayangkan akan jadi betapa canggungnya akan mengajari dua kingka sekolah itu.

"Tak apa, tapi aku rasa itu tidak terlalu buruk. Namamu akan bagus di mata Lee Seonsangnim, dan nilai matematikamu akan A lagi." Luhan berujar dengan tangan di dagunya. Diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang mengangguk-angguk seperti mainan _dashboard_ mobil.

"Haaahh, aku rasa ini akan jadi sangat buruk." Kyungsoo menelungkupkan kepalanya pada pinggiran meja. Dia butuh tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Gila, mana bisa aku disuruh bimbingan setiap Senin dan Rabu?" Park Chanyeol menghentakkan bola basketnya ke tanah dengan kasar. Kris hanya diam sambil menggenggam tangan Tao kuat. Jongin sedikit bingung dengan hal itu tapi tidak digubrisnya.

"Benar, hari Rabu kita latihan basket. Bagaimana ini?" Jongin memandang lantai lapangan basket dalam diam.

"Lagipula siapa itu Do Kyungsoo? Apa kita benar-benar harus mencarinya?"

"Ya, jika kalian ingin lulus ujian semester. Siapa suruh bolos pelajaran Lee Seonsangnim, aku kan sudah bilang. Dan tentang si Do Kyungsoo ini, dia yang duduk lebih dulu di meja makan siang kita tadi siang." Sehun mengambil botol minuman dan meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah.

"Yang mana? Seingatku mereka ada bertiga." Chanyeol meletakkan bola basketnya dan ikut duduk di samping Sehun. Meluruskan kaki panjangnya ke depan.

"Yang matanya besar. Yang paling pendek." Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang tertarik ke ujung bibir.

"Benarkah? Jadi dia Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin tiba-tiba merasa perutnya tergelitik. Dia berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang termenung.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari Do Kyungsoo ini."

.

.

.

.

_Luhan kecil terkejut sampai dia berhenti mengunyah daging steak yang ada di mulutnya. Luhan nyaris memuntahkan daging itu ke bajunya dan berteriak. Tapi dia juga heran sendiri karena dia hanya bisa duduk diam sambil menganga._

_Bagaimana bisa si Oh Shin Ha, Oh Se Hyun, siapa namanya? Ah, Luhan sangat buruk dalam mengingat sesuatu. Tapi bagaimana bisa anak laki-laki itu ada di disini? Oh, okay. Memang restoran ini tempat umum, tapi bagaimana dia tidak kaget saat melihat anak itu disuruh duduk di seberang kursinya._

_"Ah, silahkan duduk Oh Suho-ssi. Lama tidak bertemu." Luhan semakin bingung saat melihat Ayahnya berjabat tangan dan merangkul orang yang diduga Luhan sebagai Ayahnya si Oh Shin Ha-atau apalah-ini._

_Luhan bisa melihat Ayah dan Ibunya sangat dekat dengan kedua orangtua anak Laki-laki ini. Sedangkan kakak perempuannya—Minseok, hanya bisa menatap anak laki-laki tampan di seberangannya itu lama._

_Luhan mengikuti arah pandang kakak perempuannya itu. Dan saat kedua mata doe-nya melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu, Luhan terkejut karena dia juga melihat ke arahnya. Memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu._

_Anak laki-laki di depannya ini tampak berbeda. Tetap tampan, hanya saja lebih berkharisma. Dia menggunakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung hingga siku. Menggunakan celana kain hitam yang terlihat mahal, dan rambutnya yang terlihat lembut beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi klimis rapi._

_Luhan kecil membandingkannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Terlihat berbeda. Mereka berdua sangat kontras. Luhan menggunakan celana jins kecil dengan baju kemeja warna biru langit dengan ornamen ikan paus di dadanya. Sangat kekanakan, kata kakaknya di rumah tadi._

_Luhan tiba-tiba merasa kesal kenapa dia tidak punya wajah yang tampan dengan rahang yang tegas dan dagu lancip seperti anak laki-laki di depannya ini. Kebanyakan orang—terutama teman ibunya-, mengira Luhan perempuan tiap pertama kali bertemu. Dia sedikit kesal saat mengingat itu._

_Luhan mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar suara Ayahnya mengembalikannya ke alam sadar._

_"Nah, Minseok, Luhan, kenalkan. Ini Oh Sehun. Dia putra tunggal dari tuan Oh Suho. Tolong beri mereka salam." Luhan dan kakak perempuannya berdiri sebentar lalu merunduk dan duduk lagi. Tentu saja, namanya Oh Sehun. Luhan harus mengingat itu. Dan mereka makan dalam diam._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Luhan sangat sering terkejut akhir-akhir ini. Entah karena hal-hal sepele, dan kebanyakan karena Oh Sehun. Anak laki-laki itu banyak mengejutkannya dan salah satunya karena Luhan bisa melewati liburan musim panas di mansion keluarga Oh yang besar. Luhan bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kekurangan. Hanya saja hal sebesar mansion tidak dipunyai keluarganya._

_Jadi Luhan pikir selagi dia sudah berada di sini, maka dinikmatinya._

_Luhan berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong mansion yang mengarah ke taman. Sampai dia bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berlari-lari._

_Luhan tidak mengindahkan ucapan kakak perempuannya dan tetap berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong sampai dia menginjak lantai yang basah karena baru dipel dan terjatuh kuat._

_Luhan terdiam untuk waktu yang lama sebelum dia mulai menangis keras. Dia menutup matanya yang penuh air mata rapat-rapat. Bokongnya sangat sakit jadi dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Jadi dia putuskan untuk menangis keras-keras saja._

_"Kenapa aku selalu menemukanmu dalam keadaan menangis? Kau cengeng sekali." Luhan merasa tidak asing dengan keadaan ini. Juga dengan suara ini._

_"U-uh, aku terjatuh. Lantainya basah." Luhan menangis dan memikirkan kira-kira apakah Oh Sehun ini akan membantunya atau tidak._

_"Kau bisa berdiri?" Sehun menghela napas pelan saat dia melihat Luhan menggelengkan kepala berselimut surai coklat yang lembut. Luhan lagi-lagi terkejut saat Sehun mengangkat badannya dengan enteng. Luhan mulai berpikir mungkin hanya dia yang terlalu lemah saat semua orang bisa melakukan banyak hal._

_Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas dan menjadi sangat-sangat panas. Sehun diam-diam bergidik saat napas hangat Luhan menerpa tengkuknya. Sehun merasa kepalanya berputar-putar tapi dia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Luhan._

_"Jangan banyak bergerak, pegang aku kuat-kuat." Sehun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah yang besar saat Luhan diam-diam tersenyum sambil menunduk malu. Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan kakak perempuan Luhan yang bertanya kenapa Luhan digendong di punggungnya._

_Sehun hanya ingin bersama Luhan sekarang._

.

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4: What is Love?

Title: Should I Confess?

Disclaimer: All of the character is belongs are their self. Story belongs to me.

Pairing: Hunhan, slight! Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Kristao

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Word count: 1855 words

Summary: Luhan mencoba berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu, dia takkan bisa.

.

.

"Uhh, akhhh, kenapa kau sempit sekali, sayang."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya pelan. Siapa itu yang mendesah-desah di sana? Baekhyun bukannya anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya saja dia terlalu penasaran siapa yang sedang asik mendesah-desah di bilik paling ujung toilet sekolahnya itu.

Baekhyun dengan takut-takut melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah bilik toilet. Dengan bodohnya dia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu putih gading yang tertutup itu. Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara desahan.

Ah, Baekhyun rasanya pernah mendengar suara ini. Tapi dimana?

Baekhyun menatap pintu putih gading di depannya ini saat mendengar suara desahan panjang dari orang yang Baekhyun duga sedang bercinta-atau onani-, di balik pintu itu. Baekhyun menduga-duga dia mungkin sudah mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Pikiran Baekhyun melayang entah kemana saat dia terjengit—nyaris jatuh ke depan-, saat pintu toilet itu terbuka. Demi buku fisika tebal Kyungsoo! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari orang yang ada di dalam bilik itu sudah menyelesaikan urusannya? Oh, dan Baekhyun yakin mungkin matanya bisa mengalahkan mata besar Kyungsoo sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata yang sedang bercinta di dalam bilik itu adalah si pangeran sekolah, Kris! Dan siapa itu di belakangnya? Tao?

Eh, tunggu. Siapa?

Baekhyun tidak sempat memproses apa yang ada di pikirannya saat dia sudah mengambil langkah seribu kabur dari toilet itu saat menemukan Kris yang sedang melihatnya dengan wajah merah padam, terlihat sangat marah sekali. Dan Tao yang ada di belakangnya hanya menampakan ekspresi terkejutnya sambil mengancingi kancing seragamnya cepat.

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa berpikir. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah menjauh segera dari pangeran sekolah yang sedang mengamuk. Ah, dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersayangnya di saat dia membutuhkan mereka?

.

.

.

"Kau?!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih marah lagi dari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol yang sedang asik duduk di tepi lapangan basket sambil memakan keripik kentangnya dikejutkan dengan Kris yang datang dengan napas terengah-engah dengan Tao yang menangis di belakangnya. Kris bertanya padanya dimana Jongin saat dia jawab bahwa Jongin sedang mencari si Kyungsoo anak akselerasi A yang akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk mereka. Chanyeol lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar apa yang membuat Kris mencari Jongin dengan napas terengah-engah seperti itu.

Ketahuan bercinta di bilik toilet oleh Byun Baekhyun anak akselerasi A? Oh, Chanyeol merasa keripik kentang yang dimakannya tadi akan keluar lagi. Lewat telinga. Jangankan ketahuan bercinta di toilet sekolah, Chanyeol tahu Kris sudah mengiya-iyakan Tao saja sudah membuat matanya serasa mau keluar. Bagaimana bisa kedua sahabat dekatnya ini menyembunyikan hal ini dari mereka? Dia sudah mencurigai ini sejak lama.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, lupakan dulu masalah aku bercinta dengan Tao itu. Yang penting sekarang kau bantu aku mencari si Byun itu. Suruh dia tutup mulut tentang hal ini." Kris mengeratkan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Hah?! Seorang Kris yang terkenal dingin memohon padanya? Apa dia tidak salah?

"Ya, Chanyeol-_ah_. Tolonglah kami." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Tao saat mendapati laki-laki itu memohon dengan wajah memelasnya yang seperti anak panda. Ah, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menolak?

"Ya, ya. Baiklah. Aku akan mencari si Byun ini. Mau kalian apakan dia?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bawa dia padaku. Aku harus memberitahunya untuk tutup mulut atas masalah ini. _Ah_, tidak! Balas saja dia." Chanyeol mengangguk paham sambil mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau bukan karena wajah memelas Tao, aku tidak akan mau membantu. _Ah_, satu lagi. Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sehun, dan Jongin." Chanyeol berjalan menjauh sambil melihat Tao yang merenggut kesal pada Kris.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Tahan sedikit hormon bodohmu yang meledak-ledak itu!" Tao melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kris yang melihatnya menghela napas sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku ya, Tao-_ah_? _eoh_?" Tao hanya bisa diam sambil mengangguk manis karena dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak si Wu Yi Fan satu ini.

Dasar mesum.

.

.

.

"Luhan-_ah_, makanlah makan siangmu segera. Kau hanya mengaduk-aduknya dari tadi." Kyungsoo menatap wajah manis di depannya. Kyungsoo hanya melihat sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan kasihan. Tadi dia melihat Luhan menabrak Oh Sehun secara tidak sengaja di simpang lorong di dekat kantin. Entah apa yang Sehun katakan padanya. Tapi sepertinya mereka bertengkar kecil dan dia melihat Luhan yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun di lengannya.

Ada apa dengan Luhan dan Oh Sehun itu? Kyungsoo merasa Luhan sudah kenal lama dengan Sehun. Tapi saat ditanya, Luhan hanya mengatakan tidak, dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa mereka punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan?

Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya dengan sepasang tangannya saat mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun dari arah kelas sebelas. Kenapa lagi anak itu? Baekhyun datang sambil terengah-engah dengan keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-_ah_? Kenapa berteriak begitu?" Luhan mengapit sebelah lengan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulat besarnya itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang dalam masalah besar! Cepat sembunyikan aku. Cepat!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan kuat-kuat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada terbalut seragam milik sahabatnya itu. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam sambil memandang Kyungsoo aneh. Kyungsoo mengidikkan bahu tanda tidak mengerti.

"Tenanglah Baekkie, ada apa? Ceritakan dengan perlahan." Luhan mengusap-usap punggung kecil temannya.

"_Uh_, baiklah. Jadi begini," Baekhyun menyeruput minuman Luhan sebentar lalu kembali bercerita. "Tadi aku sedang ke toilet ingin buang air kecil. Lalu tiba-tiba di bilik toilet paling ujung dekat kaca aku mendengar suara orang mendesah-desah."

"Apaa?!" Luhan tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat mendengar itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam sambil melebarkan mata sebisanya.

"Ya! Begitu! Sudah kuduga kau akan terkejut saat mendengar ini. Tapi kau tahu apa yang lebih hebat?" Baekhyun menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

"Yang sedang bercinta di dalam bilik itu Kris dan Tao!" Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut saat Luhan menyemburkan minuman di mulutnya ke arahnya. Dia juga terkejut saat tahu, tapi dia tidak menyangka Luhan akan seperti itu. Saat melihat kearah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun lebih kaget lagi. Wajah teman polosnya itu sudah semerah tomat.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"_Uh_, tak apa, lanjutkan." Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada cerita Baekhyun.

"Ya begitulah. Jadi, aku tertangkap basah sedang mengintip mereka sedang bercinta. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang mencariku, ehmm.. Entahlah, aku rasa begitu. Jadi kalian berdua selaku sahabat baikku harus menyelamatkanku." Baekhyun menarik Luhan untuk segera berdiri. Namun belum sempat dia melakukannya, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu nona-nona manis, tapi bisa aku pinjam teman kalian sebentar?" Suara bass yang berat itu sukses membuat bahu Baekhyun menegang. Rasanya dia tidak ingin melihat kebelakang. Namun pergelangan tangannya yang mungil sudah ditarik oleh laki-laki itu. Oh, habislah Byun Baekhyun!

.

.

.

_Luhan kecil sering menangis keras. Dan dia sebenarnya tidak menginginkan itu. Tapi Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menahannya. Dan kakak perempuannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Menertawai Luhan-atau mengejek-, setiap dia menangis. Luhan merutuki dirinya yang punya jiwa dan tubuh kecil yang lemah._

_Tapi semenjak dia kenal dengan seorang anak laki-laki tampan bernama Oh Sehun, Luhan jarang menitikkan air mata. Luhan yang sudah terbiasa bermain sendiri dari kecil—karena kakaknya tidak mau bermain dengannya-, merasa aneh saat Oh Sehun mulai masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Tapi entah mengapa—anehnya lagi-, Luhan merasa baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Luhan bahkan menjadi sering tersenyum._

_Luhan kecil berlari ke kamar Oh Sehun yang sudah seperti kamarnya sendiri karena seringnya ia bermain disana. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan sambil mengusap air matanya pelan. Ah, Luhan menangis lagi. Tapi salahkan kakak perempuannya yang lebih memilih pergi bersama pacarnya daripada membantu Luhan mengerjakan pr matematikanya yang sangat-sangat Luhan tidak mengerti._

_Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat mendapati Sehun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya kebawah. Luhan memalingkan kepala bersurai madunya ke arah dinding bercat biru saat ia merasa wajahnya terasa panas sekali. Uh, kenapa Sehun yang memakai handuk dengan rambut basah bisa terlihat menjadi sangat seksi? Astaga, Luhan bahkan baru berumur sembilan tahun untuk memikirkannya!_

_Sehun menatap anak laki-laki di depannya ini dengan wajah datar. Tapi Sehun merasa suara jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum keras di telinganya itu terdengar bahkan hingga ke ujung kota Seoul. Sehun sangat takut Luhan mendengarnya. Tapi dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dan dia tetap tenang._

_"Ada apa? Kenapa mencariku? Mau meminjam komik lagi?" Sehun berkata dengan wajah datar sambil menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Sehun bisa melihat dari sudut matanya kalau Luhan bergerak gelisah. Sehun semakin penasaran._

_"Uh, tidak. Aku bahkan belum mengembalikan komikmu yang kemarin. Ah, bantu aku mengerjakan pr matematikaku Sehun-ah!" Luhan berkata dengan lantang antara ragu atau tidak. Luhan mencoba menatap kearah mana saja asal jangan kearah Sehun. Tapi dia tahu Sehun teman yang baik, jadi dia pikir Sehun akan membantunya._

_"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memakai baju dulu. Duduklah di tempat tidur." Sehun berjalan ke arah lemari besar untuk mengambil bajunya. Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Apa Sehun ingin ganti baju di depannya? Tapi kenapa Luhan harus merasa malu? Mereka sama laki-laki, kan? Jadi bukan masalah..._

_Atau tidak._

_Luhan benar-benar aneh karena merasa malu melihat Sehun yang mulai menurunkan handuknya. Luhan benar-benar tidak siap untuk ini. Jadi mulutnya yang kurang ajar bergerak sendiri._

_"Jangan dibuka, Sehun-ah!" Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan heran. Sesaat dia terdiam sebelum menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil._

_"Ah, kenapa? Aku ingin memakai celanaku. Tidak boleh?" Senyum Sehun makin lebar saat mendapati Luhan yang menutup kedua matanya kuat-kuat dan menggeleng._

_"Uhm, kupikir tidak apa-apa karena kita sama-sama laki-laki. Bukan masalah, kan?" Sehun semakin sulit menahan tawanya saat Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya semakin panik._

_"Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh begitu. Aku malu melihatnya." Ah, Luhannya yang begitu polos dan lucu. Kenapa Sehun bisa lupa? Luhan tetap dalam posisinya. Namun semakin lama dia mulai lelah sendiri. Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka mata saat yang dia lihat adalah Sehun yang sedang asik melihat-lihat buku pr matematikanya di tangan Sehun._

_"Kenapa tidak bilang sudah selesai?!" Luhan mendelik marah pada Sehun. Yang ditanya tidak menoleh sambil sibuk membolak-balik halaman kertas._

_"Kenapa tidak tanya?" Sehun malah bertanya kembali pada Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya marah. Mukanya benar-benar merah padam._

_"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan seperti kakakku." Luhan bergerak turun dari ranjang Sehun. Sehun menoleh dan langsung panik saat mendapati Luhan yang bersiap-siap ingin turun dari ranjangnya._

_"Maafkan aku Luhan-ah. Aku hanya bercanda." Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menarik tubuhnya untuk dipeluk. Ah, nyaman sekali. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tetap marah?_

_"Ya, tak apa. Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan jika seperti itu." Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun dan duduk di ranjang._

_"Jadi, bisa kau bantu aku mengerjakan ini?" Sehun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat melihat wajah sarkastik Luhan. Sehun pikir mungkin dirinya akan mati karena memikirkan Luhan setiap saat._

_._

_._

_._

_Sehun menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan aneh dan kesal. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya melakukan segala sesuatu sesuka hatinya saja. Apa pendapat Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak dianggap?_

_"Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah terlalu nyaman di sini. Luhan akan sedih jika dia tahu." Sehun berkata dengan wajah datarnya._

_"Maaf Sehun, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau juga pasti tidak ingin berpisah dari Luhan. Tapi kau harus mulai belajar. Keadaan tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan." ayahnya menatap wajah anaknya yang semakin dewasa itu._

_"Apa peduliku? Aku tidak mau pindah. Pindah saja sendiri." Sehun menatap marah ayahnya. Oh, Luhan tidak boleh tahu hal ini._

_"Sehun! Sejak kapan kau berani berkata kasar seperti itu? Suka tidak suka, kau harus ikut." Ayahnya berdiri dari kursinya lalu meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di ruangan yang penuh buku itu. Sehun menatap ke depan dengan gelisah. Bagaimana ini?_

_Luhan sudah terlalu masuk dalam kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun. Dan dia ingin tetap begitu._

.

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5: I Adore You

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan, side!Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Jongin/Kyungsoo, Kris/Tao.

Disclaimer: All of the character is belongs are their self. Story belongs to me.

Rating: M

Genre: school!AU, Romance

Words count: 1220 words

Summary: Luhan mencoba membohongi perasaannya, dan dia tahu dia tak akan bisa...

.

.

Sehun seringkali membayangkan dia dan teman mungilnya yang manis; Luhan, bahwa mereka akan hidup bersama selamanya. Sehun selalu takut meninggalkan anak itu sendiri karena anak itu biasanya sangat ceroboh sekali. Luhan yang selalu manis dan ceroboh itu entah bagaimana selalu bisa mengambil seluruh perhatiannya, dari dulu.

Sehun mengerti jika ada orang yang harus disalahkan atas hubungannya dengan Luhan sekarang ini, itu adalah dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia memberikan janji untuk bersama-sama dengan Luhan lalu kemudian pergi begitu saja. Itu bukan maunya. Namun Luhan tidak mengerti.

Tapi bertemu tidak sengaja dengan Luhan di koridor dekat kantin sekolah mereka seperti ini adalah kesempatan langka bagi Sehun. Jadi dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya dengan berlalu saja dari Luhan seperti biasa. Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana hatinya merasa sakit dan dadanya menjadi sesak saat Luhan menepis tangannya saat Sehun mencoba menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun! Atau aku akan berteriak."

Oh, berteriak. Bagus. Sehun merasa bahwa dia terlihat sebagai orang jahat yang akan mencelakai anak itu. Mana bisa dia. Sehun tahu dirinya terlalu menggilai anak ini dari dulu. Dan seharusnya dia berhenti dari awal.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Kenapa kau menjauhiku seperti ini?" Sehun merasa lebih kesal lagi karena anak itu hanya menatap Sehun tajam seperti Sehun adalah lalat pengganggu. Memangnya dia salah apa?

"Kenapa katamu? Pikir saja sendiri tuan Oh Sehun yang Pintar!" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya gusar saat tangan besar Sehun mencengkram lengannya semakin kuat.

" Lepaskan tanganku, sakit bodoh!" Sehun terhenyak sesaat sambil melepaskan tangannya perlahan saat melihat Luhan mengernyit sakit. Dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud.

Sehun merasa semakin menyesal saat Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Sehun sendiri tidak bisa artikan apa sebelum dia berlari cepat menjauhi Sehun.

"Luhan, maaf, maaf."

.

.

.

"Aduh, jangan memegangnya terlalu kuat. Kau menyakiti tanganku!" Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak karena berpikir berani sekali dia sudah membentak Park Chanyeol si kingka sekolah. Dan dia baru menyesali keputusannya sesudahnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah besarnya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun dengan memasang wajah malas. "Maafkan aku, tuan Putri. Tapi kau sudah membuat masalah dengan temanku, jadi bisakah kau diam dan ikut aku?"

Baekhyun merona saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggil tuan Putri padanya. Tapi kesal lagi karena dia tahu anak ini sedang mengejeknya.

"Mana kutahu? Siapa suruh temanmu bercinta di bilik toilet sekolah siang hari begitu. Memangnya mereka tidak tahu gunanya _Love hotel_?!" Baekhyun membentak kasar pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali terdiam.

Chanyeol memandang aneh pada Baekhyun sebelum melihatnya lagi dari atas sampai bawah. "Kupikir anak akselerasi seperti kau hanya tahu integral dan dimensi tiga."

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan memejamkan mata sambil menunduk. Merutuki bagaimana bisa mulut bodohnya selalu mengacaukan segala hal. Dan lihat bagaimana si tampan Chanyeol akan memandangnya. Dia pasti akan menganggap Baekhyun itu mesum. Ah, bodoh sekali.

"Ma-maksudku, ya.. siapa yang tidak tahu _love_ _hotel_? Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu itu."

"Ya, benar. Dan seharusnya kau juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu bahwa mencuri dengar orang yang sedang bercinta itu tidak sopan. Sekarang diam dan ikut aku." Baekhyun terdiam sebelum merasa tangannya kembali diseret oleh tangan besar Park Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan terkejut dan iri dari semua murid perempuan yang mereka lalui saat melihat Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Dia bingung ada apa dengan anak aneh ini. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun mengerti saat melihat wajah terkejut Yejin di depan pintu kelas dua belas-C. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua mantan pacar? Dan siapa juga murid di sekolah ini yang tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sakit hati dan masih menyukai Yejin si manis itu?

Ah, Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena terlalu berharap.

.

.

.

Oh, oh. Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasa lebih buruk lagi sekarang. Ada angin apa si Jongin ini mencegatnya di koridor lantai dua? Memasang tampang yang membuatnya semakin takut. Kyungsoo berharap Luhan atau Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menariknya dari sana secepatnya. Tapi, tidak. Mereka tidak datang.

"Hai, Do Kyungsoo. Kau Do Kyungsoo, kan?" Kyungsoo diam sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Aku Kim Jongin dari kelas dua belas-B, kita bertemu di kantin tadi siang. Kau ingat?" kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus, Lee seonsangnim memintamu untuk menjadi tutorku untuk ujian semester. Kau sudah tahu?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lagi.

Jongin menatap aneh pada Kyungsoo. "Seingatku kau tidak bisu. Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya mengangguk saja?" Kyungsoo bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir naik sampai ke telinga. Kasar sekali laki-laki di depannya ini. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu tadi siang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisu. Dan lain kali jaga ucapanmu itu, kau kasar sekali. Padahal kita baru bertemu." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal dengan air mata yang mau keluar. Bahkan Ibunya tidak pernah bicara kasar padanya. Hidup di lingkungan keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja bukan berarti membuatnya jadi kurang ajar dan tidak diajari sopan santun.

Jongin terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan cepat melewatinya dengan pandangan kesal seperti hendak menangis. Hei. Dia hanya bertanya, kan?

Apa dia kasar sekasar itu?

.

.

.

_Luhan kecil menatap aneh pada Sehun. Berpikir kenapa dia mau susah-susah membantu Luhan menyelesaikan hukuman yang Go seonsangnim berikan padanya karena tidak membuat pr essai-nya. Luhan benar-benar tidak bermaksud ingin merepotkan teman baiknya itu karena hukumannya yang sangat banyak; membuat kalimat "Saya berjanji akan mengerjakan pr di rumah" sebanyak satu buah buku tulis._

_"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan prmu, Luhannie?"_

_Sehun mulai memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan sayang semenjak anak itu menangis kencang seharian karena ayahnya tidak mau membelikan dia sepeda; takut jatuh katanya. Dan Sehun merasa bahwa dia harus melindungi anak itu dari apapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri._

_"Ah, aku menonton The Cars Planes version, tadi malam Sehunnie. Jadinya aku mengantuk dan lupa kalau Go seonsangnim memberikan tugas essai. Ugh, film itu bagus sekali." Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah manis anak yang sedang duduk bergelung di selimut ranjangnya._

_"Kau seharusnya mengerjakan prmu dulu, baru menonton. Lihat sekarang kau harus menulis hukuman sampai tanganmu lecet begitu." Luhan merona memikirkan bagaimana Sehun begitu memperhatikan dia. Luhan suka itu. Dia menyayangi sahabat baiknya ini._

_"Sehunnie."_

_"Uhm?"_

_"Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?" Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Ya, kenapa? Kenapa dia sangat baik pada Luhan?_

_"Kau selalu membantuku. Menghiburku kalau aku menangis, meminjamkan komik dan gundam mahalmu, membantuku mengerjakan pr, menggendongku waktu aku terpeleset, seingatku masih banyak lagi yang lain. Dan sekarang kau membantuku mengerjakan hukuman yang seharusnya aku kerjakan. Kenapa kau baik sekali, Sehunnie?"_

_Sehun menatap kertas yang ada di depannya. Menggenggam pensil mekanik yang dipegangnya semakin erat sebelum melepaskannya. Sehun berdiri dari kursi meja belajarnya sebelum berjalan kearah Luhan yang duduk di atas ranjang mahalnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di depan Luhan dan menatapnya lama dengan pandangan teduh. Tentu saja, dia tahu alasannya._

_"Because I adore You." Luhan menatap bingung dengan bibir mengerucut dan memasang tampang berpikir keras pada Sehun. "Artinya apa, Sehunnie?" Sehun menatap Luhan sebelum kembali tersenyum._

_"Karena aku menggilaimu, aku memujamu, Luhan. Aku sayang padamu."_

_Luhan terkejut dengan mata rusanya yang melebar. Itu sebelum Sehun mengecup bibir penuh Luhan kecil dan memeluknya._

.

-tbc-

.

a/n: Ingin cepat update? You know exactly what to do, 'rite?


	6. Chapter 6: Forgive Me

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan, side!Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Jongin/Kyungsoo, Kris/Tao.

Rating: M

Genre: school!AU, Romance

Words count: 2,661 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belong to their self. Story belongs to author.

Summary: Luhan mencoba membohongi perasaannya, dan dia tahu dia tak akan bisa.

.

.

"Hei, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya cepat saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Sesudahnya Kyungsoo menyesali tapi tahu kalau berbalik lagi juga tidak ada gunanya, jadi dia biarkan laki-laki itu mengatakan yang dia mau. Padahal mereka baru bertemu kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu, tapi si Jongin ini sudah menemukannya lagi.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, kau temannya Byun Baekhyun, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya tanda kebingungan. Kyungsoo tahu kalau Baekhyun cukup populer dan lebih mudah bergaul dari pada dirinya, tapi siapa sangka kalau Baekhyun juga dikenal oleh kingka sekolah seperti Jongin ini.

"Iya, dia temanku. Dan berhenti bicara menggunakan _banmal_ seolah kita sudah kenal lama."

Jongin tergelak kecil sebelum berdehem pelan karena baru sadar kalau dia tertawa sendiri. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana sekolahnya.

"Kau benar-benar kaku ya? Pantas sekali kau tidak punya banyak teman. Kita 'kan sudah kenalan, kau juga akan jadi tutorku untuk semester ini." Jongin bisa mendengar kalau Kyungsoo hanya bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban sambil bertanya ada hal apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dalam dua langkah kaki sebelum menarik tangannya menuju koridor ke arah gedung olahraga.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menyeretku seperti ini? Mau kemana?"

Jongin terkekeh kecil sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tidak terlihat berusaha menjawab pertanyaan anak manis yang diseretnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di gedung olahraga. Tapi Jongin tidak merasakan Kyungsoo yang menarik-narik tangannya lagi karena saat dia memeriksa anak itu, Kyungsoo cuma terdiam sambil ternganga lucu. Kemudian Jongin baru sadar dan menoleh pada dua orang selain mereka di gedung olahraga itu.

"_See_? Itu yang mau aku tunjukkan padamu."

Kyungsoo cuma bisa ternganga saat melihat temannya; Byun Baekhyun, sedang sibuk digerayangi oleh tangan Park Chanyeol, orang yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai teman dari laki-laki di samping kirinya ini.

Seragam Baekhyun sudah nyaris meluncur dari badannya kalau saja kedua lengan bajunya tidak tergantung di pundak sempitnya. Anak itu, yang sejauh Kyungsoo bisa tangkap oleh matanya, sudah terkulai dengan wajah memerah entah menahan malu atau nafsu. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo sadar kalau dia segera berlari menuju mereka berdua, menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk membalikkan tubuh tinggi tegapnya, kemudian menendang laki-laki itu pada pangkal pahanya.

Chanyeol cuma mengerang kuat sambil memegangi paha dalamnya saat Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun dari sana, berniat mengeluarkannya dari masalah. Yang diseret cuma bisa mengikuti dengan tungkai yang lemas dan napas yang satu-satu.

Jongin ternganga melihat temannya yang dipukuli tapi lebih terkejut lagi saat Kyungsoo meneriakinya.

"_Eh_, Kyungsoo..."

"Diam! Kau sama saja dengan teman kurang ajarmu itu."

Sesudahnya Jongin pikir dia ingin menendang selangkangan Chanyeol juga.

.

.

.

"Apa? Dia kenapa?!"

"_Uh_, aku sudah mengulangnya dua kali, Luhan. Dia digerayangi oleh si Chanyeol itu. Badannya saja sampai lemas begitu."

Luhan ternganga sambil menatap takjub pada tubuh teman sekelasnya yang lebih muda setahun itu. Seragamnya baru diperbaiki oleh Kyungsoo saat Luhan datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menelepon Luhan untuk datang ke ruang ganti olahraga saat dia bingung memikirkan akan membawa Baekhyun kemana. Sesampainya di sana, Kyungsoo langsung memperbaiki seragam Baekhyun. Tapi saat diinterogasi, temannya itu cuma bisa menggumam tidak jelas, membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Byun Baekhyun.

"Gila kau Byun! Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami."

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup, lalu menoleh pada Luhan. Dia mendengus kecil sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya di matras di sudut ruangan. Bertatap-tatapan dengan dua temannya sebelum membuka suara.

"Apa?! Yang aku tahu si Chanyeol itu bilang aku akan dapat masalah karena sudah mengganggu temannya yang bercinta di bilik toilet lantai dua kemarin. Dan sesudahnya dia menarikku kemari dan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku."

"_Huh_?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak melawan? Kau 'kan laki-laki, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap aneh pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan, berpikir kenapa anak-anak ini tidak bisa menalar.

"Ya. Aku laki-laki. Tapi bukan salahku juga 'kan, kalau badanku kecil dengan tinggiku hanya seratus lima puluh empat sentimeter? Memangnya aku bisa apa melawan monster besar itu? Hapkido-ku pun tidak akan bisa sekadar untuk meninju dagunya. Dia tinggi dan berbadan besar."

Luhan memutar badannya mendengar penjelasan panjang Baekhyun. "Ya, tinggi dan berbadan besar," lalu dia segera menarik Baekhyun dari matrasnya. "Tapi kenapa kau diam saja? Kau pikir kami bodoh untuk tahu kalau kau menyukai Park Chanyeol itu sejak kelas sepuluh?"

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam namun anak itu berusaha terlihat biasa. Berdehem kecil sebelum mengalihkan penglihatannya menuju deretan laci loker abu-abu tua yang tertempel di dinding di sampingnya. "Itu dulu. Ya bukan salahku kalau badanku lemas saat penisku diremasnya."

"Astaga," Kyungsoo menatap takut pada Baekhyun sambil menutup mulutnya yang menganga. "Jaga bicaramu, Baek."

"Kenapa? Kita sudah nyaris delapan belas. Harusnya kau mulai membiasakan diri dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Kau itu terlalu mengikuti aturan ibumu."

Kyungsoo mau protes mengenai aturan ibunya untuk tidak membicarakan hal-hal sensitif seperti masalah seksual, tapi Luhan segera mendekati anak itu dan merangkul pundaknya yang lebih pendek sedikit dari Luhan.

"Aku rasa Baekhyun benar, Kyungsoo-_ah_. Kau terlalu takut dan selalu menghindari percakapan seperti ini. Membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini bukanlah suatu masalah, kita memang sudah cukup umur untuk tahu."

"Tapi Lu—"

"Ya sudah, kami tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Tapi aku rasa kau benar-benar harus keluar dari sangkar emas ibumu itu, atau kau akan jadi anak polos selamanya." Baekhyun berdiri dengan cepat sambil menepuk celananya dan berjalan menuju pintu, diikuti oleh dua temannya yang lain.

.

.

"Sehun, kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

Tao yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Kris menatap aneh pada Sehun. Anak itu semenjak jam istirahat sudah menjadi lebih pendiam dari dia yang biasanya. Sehun hanya akan menatap satu titik lalu menghembuskan napas lelahnya yang panjang. Sehun yang ditanya cuma menggeleng sambil menggumam pelan sekali, membuat Tao yang ingin menginterogasinya menjadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Gila kau Chanyeol. Kau nyaris memperkosa anak akselerasi temannya Kyungsoo itu! Gara-gara kau, Kyungsoo jadi marah padaku. Padahal belum apa-apa, dia 'kan tutorku." Jongin melempari Chanyeol dengan _snack_ bungkusan yang ada di tangannya. Yang dilempar cuma mendelik marah tanpa niat untuk membalas.

"Ya, biarkan saja. Lagi pula yang menyuruhku berbuat begitu si Kris ini."

"Iya, tapi aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk memperkosa anak akselerasi itu. Aku 'kan cuma bilang balas dia." Kris memarahi Chanyeol, sedangkan Tao cuma diam karena malu.

"Hei! Berhenti menggunakan kata _memperkosa_. Siapa juga yang mau memperkosa dia? Aku masih suka dada perempuan. Kau 'kan memang menyuruhku membalasnya. Tidak sepertimu!" Chanyeol nyaris dipukuli Kris kalau saja tangan Tao tidak lebih cepat menahan lengan Kris. Dengan gusar Kris kembali duduk sambil menggerutu.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Sehun dengan cepat berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Menghentikan percakapan mereka. Juga meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan kebingungan atas sikap anehnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Bangun adik pemalas!"

Luhan sudah berniat bahwa dia akan tidur dari malam kemarin hingga malam ini karena ini adalah hari Minggu. Dia ingin memecahkan rekornya dua minggu yang lalu karena tidur enam belas jam. Tapi suara kakaknya yang makin hari makin melengking itu membuatnya gusar. Dia kembali menarik selimutnya saat tangan kakak perempuannya dengan gusar menarik selimutnya lebih kuat, membuat selimutnya tersingkap dan tertarik jatuh dari ranjangnya. Luhan akan bersiap untuk marah ketika kakaknya selalu menginterupsi lebih dulu.

"Ya! Aku tidak peduli kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa, yang jelas _eomma_ menyuruhku membangunkanmu, kau harus mandi! Kita akan ada makan malam dengan keluarga teman _eomma_.''

Luhan kembali tidur dan memejamkan matanya, tapi kakaknya benar-benar sudah marah karena merasa Luhan benar-benar merepotkan. Kakaknya memelintir kulit mulus milik adik laki-lakinya yang diam-diam membuat dia iri. Luhan terlonjak karena terkejut juga rasa sakit.

"Xi Minseok! Mati kau!"

Luhan melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya sambil menyambar tubuh kakaknya. Minseok menjerit kuat sambil memukul lengan adiknya dan berlari kembali turun kebawah; meminta bantuan dari ibunya. Sesudahnya dia akan kembali tidur, tapi matanya sudah tidak bisa terpejam lagi. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi karena bisa jadi ibunya akan mengamuk karena melewatkan makan malam bersama teman ibunya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar akan tidur walaupun sekarang masih jam setengah sembilan. Dia sudah menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki. Ketika akan menaiki ranjangnya, suara penanda pesan ponselnya terdengar. Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut karena Kyungsoo pikir Luhan atau Baekhyun lah yang akan mengiriminya pesan. Tapi saat membuka pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal, Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal membacanya karena itu dari Kim Jongin.

_Hai, Do Kyungsoo! Ini Kim Jongin. Jangan terkejut ketika membaca pesan dariku, dan jangan tanya juga aku dapat nomormu dari mana. Mulai senin nanti seonsaengnim menyuruhmu untuk mulai mengajariku, sepulang sekolah. Aku akan datang ke kelasmu. Sampai jumpa besok!_

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang sebelum menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal. Dia benar-benar berharap tidak bertemu Jongin lagi, tapi bahkan sepertinya dia akan terjebak bersama anak itu hingga akhir semester. Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus membalas pesan dari Jongin atau tidak, tapi setelah pikiran mnegenai Jongin yang akan mengirimnya pesan kembali, dengan ragu Kyungsoo membalas pesan singkat itu.

_Ya, tentu, Kim Jongin._

Kyungsoo segera menarik selimutnya. Tapi dua jam kemudian Kyungsoo terheran-heran kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena pesan singkat dari orang asing.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam mematung di dua anak tangga terakhir lantai dasar rumahnya. Kakaknya memang bilang mereka akan makan malam bersama keluarga teman ibunya. Tapi jangan salahkan Luhan dia tidak tanya teman ibunya yang mana, karena ibunya memang sering mengajak keluarga teman-temannya untuk makan malam bersama mereka. Membuat Luhan bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk menduga. Mengeratkan tali persahabatan—kata ibunya.

Tapi Luhan benar-benar merasa terkejut karena yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makannya adalah Oh Sehun; urutan pertama dalam daftar orang-orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya. Laki-laki itu duduk dengan kemeja hitamnya yang rapi dan _dandy_ sekali. Luhan juga bisa lihat celana jins yang berwarna biru gelap dengan pasangan sepatu yang berwarna sama. Membuat kepala Luhan terasa berkunang-kunang perlahan; teringat kejadian awal dia bertemu Oh Sehun dengan cara yang sama.

Suara teriakan ibu Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menghampiri meja makan membuat Sehun berbalik menuju ujung dari tatapan ibunya. Tatapan itu berlabuh pada Luhan yang berdiri terdiam di anak tangga sambil menatapnya tajam. Sehun sudah terlalu terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan yang seolah meneriakinya orang jahat di sekolah. Tapi tetap saja diam-diam dadanya tetap berdenyut sakit ketika Luhan belum menerima keberadaannya di sekitar anak itu.

"Lu, ayo kemari. Beri salam pada nyonya Oh."

Luhan tetap bergeming sampai jemari lentik kakaknya menarik anak itu dari tangga, sedikit memaksa agar Luhan segera mengambil tempat duduk. Luhan nyaris akan berdiri dari kursinya karena dia didudukkan tepat di seberang kursi Oh Sehun. Tapi tatapan dan tangan ibunya yang mencengkram tangannya benar-benar tidak dia harapkan. Luhan cuma bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba tidak menatap Sehun. Luhan pikir mungkin dia sudah terlalu muak pada laki-laki itu.

"Kau masih ingat pada nyonya Oh, kan, Lu?"

"_Eh_? Ya."

"Beri salam pada nyonya Oh."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya pada teman ibunya yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat itu. Luhan tersenyum sedikit sebelum kembali memperbaiki duduknya di kursi.

"Beri salam juga pada Sehun, Luhan-_ah_. Kalian sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. _Aigo_, lihatlah. Bahkan Sehun-_ie_ jadi lebih tampan. Entah kapan kau bisa jadi seperti dia."

Luhan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan aneh dan gusar. Harusnya ibunya membelanya apapun yang terjadi. Pada konteks ini Luhan lah anaknya. Harusnya. Tapi Luhan harus ingat bahwa ibunya sudah mengidolakan Oh Sehun dari anak itu kecil. Bukan salah Luhan juga kalau dia akan berakhir pada tubuh kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Luhan menggumam kecil tanpa berniat untuk bahkan sekadar menatap laki-laki tampan di depannya. Sehun cuma tersenyum maklum pada ibu Luhan, membuat ibunya semakin tidak enak hati.

"Lu, kau dengar ibu, kan?"

Luhan mendesah kecil sebelum segera menundukkan kepalanya enggan. Dengan tambahan tanpa melihat Sehun "_Annyeong_."

Sehun tersenyum meskipun dia tahu Luhan terpaksa mengatakannya. Bahkan Sehun merasa benar-benar mengemis cinta pada Luhan karena walaupun hanya mendengar Luhan menyapanya, hatinya merasa lega. Perasaan bersalah karena pernah meninggalkan anak itu sedikit berkurang.

"_Annyeong_, Luhan-_ah_." Sehun bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika memanggil nama Luhan di depan anak itu.

"_Aigo_, kenapa kalian kaku seperti ini? ayo cepat makan."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah manapun asal jangan menatap kearah Sehun. Luhan benar-benar merasa kalau anak itu sedang menelanjanginya dengan tatapannya yang tajam itu. Dia pura-pura makan dengan cepat dan menyendok gartin-nya. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa kalau dia harus makan cepat, agar bisa kembali ke kamar dan menjauh dari si brengsek Oh Sehun.

Minseok menatap adiknya seolah anak itu adalah peserta lomba makan cepat terbaik sedunia. Dia bisa melihat bahkan Luhan tidak mengunyah makanannya dan meneguk jus jeruknya cepat. Membuat Minseok terheran-heran—sekaligus takjub pada anak itu.

Luhan menyelesaikan makan malamnya secepat orang yang berlari dikejar hantu. Anak itu meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring keramik, membuat bunyi alat makan yang berbenturan keras mengalihkan perhatian semua orang—apalagi Sehun.

"Ibu, aku sudah selesai. Aku ke kamar dulu."

Luhan nyaris saja akan berlalu dari sana dengan cepat sebelum pergelangan tangannnya dipegang erat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan ibunya. Luhan bisa melihat tatapan ibunya yang seolah akan memakannya kalau anak itu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Lu, kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Luhan tidak perlu menunggu ibunya mengulang dua kali karena Luhan tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ibunya marah. Dengan lunglai dia kembali menarik kursinya dan duduk di sana. Luhan bisa melihat kakak perempuannya yang menyebalkan terkikik pelan dan menertawainya. Hidupnya benar-benar buruk.

"Ibu, aku harus mengerjakan tugas. Aku harus kembali ke kamar." Setelah beberapa menit memeras otak untuk mendapatkan alasan, pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk berbohong pada ibunya. Luhan sudah akan mencapai tangga ketika lagi-lagi suara ibunya yang tidak diharapkan terdengar.

"Lu, ajak Sehun bersamamu. Setidaknya dia bisa membantumu mengerjakan tugas. Sehun-_ie_ 'kan pintar sekali. Cepat."

"Tapi—"

"Cepat Xi Luhan."

Luhan terdiam. Luhan selalu takut jika ibunya sudah menggunakan nama lengkap jika sudah marah. Luhan memandang kesal pada ibunya sambil menatap Sehun yang menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat. Anak itu tersenyum manis pada ibu dan kakaknya sebelum pergi menuju kearah Luhan. Oh, kenapa Luhan harus mengharapkan Sehun menolak ajakan ibunya? Anak itu pasti memang akan menemuinya apapun yang terjadi.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum berbalik menatap Sehun dengan cepat. Luhan memberikan tatapan membunuh, tapi mereka sama-sama tahu itu tidak akan menakuti Sehun barang sedikitpun. Luhan menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke lantai dengan kesal.

"Dengar, Oh Sehun. Berhenti mengikutiku. Jika kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu memasuki wilayah teritorialku, maka kau salah besar. Aku hanya takut pada ibuku. Jadi jangan masuk atau sekadar mencoba!"

Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan napas sebelum tangannya beralih ingin menutup pintu dengan cepat. Namun sayang kaki Sehun yang berbalut sepatu lebih cepat lagi. Sehun menahan pintu dengan kakinya sebelum tangannya ikut mengantisipasi gerakan Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan mendorong tubuh kecil Luhan kebelakang. Membuat tubuh Luhan terhuyung menuju ranjangnya sendiri.

Luhan mengerang sebelum dengan cepat memahami apa yang terjadi. Oh Sehun memasuki kamarnya. Laki-laki itu dengan kurang ajarnya mendorongnya di kamarnya sendiri. Membakar amarah Luhan hingga ke ubun-ubun. Luhan sudah bersiap akan meneriaki Sehun ketika Sehun segera menarik lengan mungilnya. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Luhan, dengar aku. Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan kenapa kau bisa marah padaku sebegininya. Tapi perlu kau tahu, kalau aku benar-benar menyesal dan minta maaf telah melanggar janjiku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Ayahku yang memaksaku untuk pindah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa."

Luhan mendengar celotehan Sehun dengan saksama sebelum mencoba menarik lengannya dari cengkraman Sehun. Tapi sesudahnya dia menyesalinya karena bukannya lepas, lengannya malah terpelintir.

"Aku tidak peduli itu salahmu atau ayahmu. Dan aku juga tidak peduli pada janji konyol yang pernah kita buat. Jadi sekarang lepaskan aku, dan berhenti menggangguku atau hidupku!"

"Tidak, Luhan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk apapun itu yang membuatmu semarah ini padaku."

"Tidak, lepaskan aku."

Sehun benar-benar merasa bodoh karena aksi saling tarik menarik diantara mereka karena Sehun sadar bahkan tarikan Luhan pada tangannya bukan apa-apa bagi Sehun. Tapi Sehun benar-benar sadar untuk tidak menyakiti tangan cantik milik teman kecilnya itu. Jadi dia pikir melonggarkaan tarikannya bukanlah masalah.

Sesudahnya Sehun benar-benar bersyukur karena Luhan menarik tangannya terlalu kuat. Membuat tubuh tinggi tegap Sehun terhuyung kedepan. Menindih tubuh mungil Luhan dengan tubuhnya. Klise sekali. Tapi siapa peduli selagi itu adalah Luhan.

Sehun sudah berniat akan memeluk dan mencium Luhan tepat di bibir sebelum Luhan malah memeluknya kuat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7: Keep to Think like That

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan, side!Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Jongin/Kyungsoo

Rating: M

Genre: school!AU, Romance

Words count: 2,878 words

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their self. Story belongs to author.

Summary: Luhan mencoba membohongi perasaannya, dan dia tahu dia tak akan bisa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan ibu jarinya ke pinggir meja setelah dia gigit menggunakan gigi-gigi serinya yang cantik. Anak itu meracau tentang Chanyeol yang menyeretnya ke depan gudang belakang sekolah saat bel pelajaran pertama baru saja berbunyi. Baekhyun masih ingat laki-laki itu bilang kalau urusan mereka belum selesai. Tapi siapa peduli tentang itu asalkan Baekhyun bisa cepat menjauh dari laki-laki tinggi itu dan mengejar pelajaran kalkulusnya yang tertinggal.

Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal karena pernah mengidolakan laki-laki itu. Karena setelah dia pikir-pikir, Chanyeol hanyalah seorang anak tampan yang—tidak sengajanya—kaya, dan bisa berbuat semaunya pada orang-orang lemah seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dari awal masuk, hingga pelajaran sejarah Korea berlangsung. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak menatap langsung tetap saja Baekhyun sudah berniat akan langsung lari keluar setelah bunyi bel. Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo akan menanyainya saat jam istirahat nanti.

.

.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun sudah berdiri sesaat setelah bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi. Baekhyun benar-benar menyesali tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya duduk kembali.

"Kau tahu tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Jadi lupakan saja, dan ceritakan padaku sejauh apa hubungan kau dan Park Chanyeol itu."

Baekhyun menegak ludahnya yang terasa pahit dan terdiam. Pura-pura mencoba membenahi letak duduknya dan berdehem kecil. "Tidak ada. Aku dan dia bahkan tidak berteman."

"Bohong."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya sembari menoleh kearah Luhan, meminta bantuan. Tapi yang Baekhyun dapatkan malah Luhan dengan ekspresinya yang tidak berubah sedari jam pertama tadi; diam, tidak bicara sedikitpun, dan menatapi mejanya dengan matanya yang sembab.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya ada apa, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Luhan bahkan tidak mendengarkan pelajaran. Jadilah Baekhyun meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada bibir Kyungsoo sambil berbisik pelan pada temannya yang manis itu. "Nanti saja masalah Chanyeol. Luhan dan masalahnya kelihatan lebih butuh dikasihani."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan yang menyedihkan. Baekhyun bicara lagi, "Aku berani bertaruh kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun itu."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebentar sebelum menarik teman Byun-nya mendekat. "Memang, bodoh. Tadi malam dia meneleponku sesudah aku menerima pesan dari Kim Jongin. Luhan cuma menangis. Aku sudah tanya ada apa tapi dia tidak bilang apapun. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengucapkan selamat malam padaku dan menutup teleponnya."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan. "Jadi dia menghubungimu cuma untuk menunjukkan kalau dia menangis? Dan—apa?! kau berkirim pesan dengan Kim Jongin?!" Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dengan bola mata yang ingin keluar. Tapi yang ditatap pura-pura tidak gugup dan menatap Luhan.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau masalah Luhan lebih butuh dikasihani." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendudukkan diri di dekat meja Luhan. Tapi belum apa-apa Luhan sudah bicara untuk yang pertama kalinya hari ini.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada yang terjadi padaku, tidak perlu khawatir." Luhan menggeleng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya ke udara. Ujung hidungnya yang mungil itu benar-benar memerah dan dia terlihat seperti bocah kecil di tengah badai salju.

Pikiran Luhan kembali pada kejadian tadi malam yang terjadi di kamarnya. Oh Sehun itu memeluknya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali. Luhan bingung kenapa pertahanannya selama ini runtuh seketika saat laki-laki itu memeluknya. Luhan yang berniat ingin memukul Sehun dan mengusir anak itu malah gantian jadi meraung keras. Sehun memeluknya, membawanya kembali di masa-masa mereka kecil. Dengan Sehun yang sudah Luhan anggap bukan hanya sebagai teman, tapi sebagai penjaganya. Luhan masih ingat kalau Sehun pernah bilang bahwa dia menggilai dirinya. Betapa bodohnya Luhan menganggap serius kata-kata anak yang hanya terpaut usia satu tahun darinya itu. Luhan terlalu banyak berharap. Dan dia tahu, terlalu banyak berharap dan membuka hati untuk orang lain berarti sudah siap untuk disakiti, untuk ditinggalkan. Luhan pernah merasakannya. Dan dia tidak memiliki sedikitpun niat untuk merasakannya lagi.

Luhan juga ingat betapa paniknya raut wajah ibu Sehun ketika masuk bersama dengan ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Luhan sudah berteriak sambil menangis kuat dipelukan Sehun. Membuat Sehun harus mendapat omelan dan tuduhan dari ibunya sendiri. Sesudahnya Luhan ditidurkan pada ranjang berlapis kayu warna hitam miliknya. Dan Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Luhan disadarkan oleh suara Baekhyun yang mengajak mereka untuk ke kantin. Luhan menolak dengan halus tapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menariknya dengan cepat. Luhan terbingung-bingung bagaimana cara menyembunyikan mata sembabnya, terlebih lagi menyembunyikan dirinya dari Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa kikuk dan belakangan menyesal karena telah mengajak Baekhyun dan Luhan ke kantin. Sekarang dia malah terjebak diantara Sehun yang tidak berhenti memandangi Luhan, Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun seperti akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup, dan Kim Jongin yang hanya senyum-senyum sendiri menatapnya dari tadi. Kyungsoo ingin bilang pada teman-temannya bahwa diet karbo di hari Senin adalah baik, entahlah—siapa yang peduli. Yang jelas, mereka harus kabur secepatnya dari sini. Tapi Byun Baekhyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk duduk lagi sambil balik menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Sudahlah, di sini saja. Mau sampai kapan kita menghindar dari mereka?"

_Mau sampai kapan aku menghindar dari Sehun?_

Perkataan Baekhyun jelas dicerna baik-baik oleh Luhan. Luhan sadar menjadi pengecut dan menghindari masalah adalah hal yang dia lakukan selama ini. Dan untuk alasan itulah Sehun tidak berhenti mengganggu hidupnya. Mungkin dengan berpura-pura baik pada Oh Sehun itu akan menjauhkan Sehun dari hidupnya. Luhan pikir Baekhyun adalah cerdas karena mencetuskan ide hebat seperti itu.

Luhan dengan segala keberanian yang dikumpulkannya menatap balik Sehun. Luhan bisa lihat laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut sebelum terdiam dan kembali ke wajah datarnya. Tapi hanya sebentar karena tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum tipis pada Luhan.

Luhan bisa merasakan kalau dadanya berdentum-dentum aneh dan darahnya berdesir sampai ke telinga. Tapi dia menolak untuk mengatakan bahwa dia masih sangat—sangat tertarik pada Sehun dalam hal apapun. Karena Luhan pikir sudah saatnya menjauhkan Sehun dari hidupnya, Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dan balik tersenyum pada Sehun. Bahkan lebih lebar dari senyumnya yang biasa.

Sehun lebih parah. Dia bisa apa saat terkejut mendapati Luhan yang tersenyum kepadanya. Benar-benar kepadanya. Dengan senyum yang lebar pula. Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil gelas plastik pada jus jeruk miliknya dan meminumnya cepat pula. Membuatnya tersedak beberapa kali dan kembali menatap Luhan. Anak itu masih memasang senyumnya dan menyendok bacon goreng yang dipenuhi banyak saus sambal.

Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"Hai."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tubuh laki-laki tinggi yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Tapi siapa yang tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Kim Jongin? Hanya dia yang memiliki kulit seperti itu di sekolah ini; tan, seksi, dan bisa membuat banyak gadis di sekolah ini bertekuk lutut padanya. Jangan lupakan juga uang yang banyak di dompetnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas sebelum kembali berkutat merapikan bukunya.

"Kupikir seharusnya kau menunggu di luar." Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa menatap Jongin. Membuat dua temannya yang sudah selesai merapikan buku mengernyit heran.

Jongin malah dengan santainya duduk di meja yang sudah nyaris rapi dan menjawab Kyungsoo. "Kupikir ini semua berasal dari uangku. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku ingin berada dimanapun aku mau?"

Kyungsoo terlihat kesal dan ingin sekali meladeni ocehan laki-laki sok kaya di depannya. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa apa karena memang semua ini dibeli dengan uang Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam sebelum kemudian menatap kedua temannya.

"Aku rasa kalian bisa pulang duluan saja. Aku ada janji mengajari Kim Jongin dan aku rasa itu tidak sebentar."

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan khawatir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Oke, kami pergi dulu. Hati-hati, Kyungsoo-_ya_."

Jongin melirik aneh pada dua teman Kyungsoo. Kenapa mereka berkata seolah-olah bersama dirinya adalah sebuah bahaya? Lamunan Jongin buyar saat Kyungsoo dan mata bulatnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mau belajar dimana?"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum kecil. "Di rumahku akan terasa lebih nyaman."

.

.

.

Kerikil yang Baekhyun tendang dengan ujung sepatunya terhenti ketika berhantaman kecil dengan sepasang kaki besar di depannya. Luhan ingin marah dan bilang sudah seharusnya Baekhyun menghentikan kebiasaan kekanak-kanakannya untuk menendang apapun ketika marah. Tapi niatnya tidak tersampaikan karena lengan kekar di depannya sudah menarik pergelangan tanan mungil temannya yang menyebalkan, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang ditarik kuat menubruk dada laki-laki tinggi di depannya. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan pura-pura tidak peduli dan berencana akan kabur ketika malah gantian kedua bahu sempitnya ditahan oleh laki-laki itu, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli alasanmu, tapi yang jelas kau harus ikut denganku sekarang."

Luhan yang mendengarnya juga berlomba-lomba dengan Chanyeol untuk menarik-narik tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang makin hari makin kecil itu. Yang ditarik cuma bisa pasrah dengan kedua orang disampingnya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu juga kalau badan temannya, Luhan, tidak lebih besar dari badannya.

"Baek, tarik tanganmu, cepat."

Tapi Chanyeol selalu lebih cepat. Selalu. Kejadian itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat saat Baekhyun perpindah kepada Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Xi Luhan. Aku pinjam temanmu lagi. Sehun-_ah_, kau urus dia."

Luhan gugup dan menjadi pucat bukan karena tubuh Baekhyun yang diangkat dengan mudahnya ke dalam Audi Chanyeol yang super mahal itu, tapi karena Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya dengan sama canggungnya.

Luhan yang terbingung-bingung dengan sikap Sehun itu baru sadar kalau dialah penyebabnya. Luhan baru ingat kalau dia tersenyum pada Sehun di kantin tadi. Mau tak mau Luhan cuma bisa berdiri kikuk dengan Baekhyun yang telah dibawa lari oleh Chanyeol. Menyisakan Sehun dan kegugupan diantara mereka.

Luhan berdehem kecil sebelum kembali pura-pura tersenyum. "Hai, Sehun-_ah_."

Sehun benar-benar percaya kalau memang dia tidak salah lihat bahwa Luhan memang tersenyum padanya. Setelah menangis meraung-raung dan menjauhinya selama ini, Sehun benar-benar merasa aneh dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba baik padanya. Mungkin saja Luhan sudah memaafkannya dan segala sikap buruknya selama ini.

"Hai, Lu. Maaf tentang Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa, yang jelas Chanyeol bilang ingin bicara pada temanmu."

Luhan gelagapan namun kemudian dengan cepat menjawab. "Ah, ya! Bukan masalah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang akhir-akhir ini menjadi dekat karena suatu hal."

_Ya, semenjak melihat temanmu bercinta di bilik toilet lebih tepatnya._

Luhan sudah akan pamit pada Sehun saat laki-laki itu lebih cepat membuka suara. "Uhm, mau pulang bersama?"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang jalan kaki."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengar Luhan menjawab terlalu cepat. Benar-benar seperti ingin menghindarinya lagi. Tapi Sehun sudah berusaha beberapa bulan ini untuk mendekati Luhan kembali. Jadi saat kesempatan sudah datang, kenapa harus disia-siakan?

"Tapi rumah kita cukup jauh jika harus berjalan kaki. Aku bawa mobilku. Kita naik mobilku saja, Lu."

Luhan sudah bersiap untuk kembali menolak ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja berlari menjauh darinya, kembali masuk ke pekarangan sekolah. Luhan pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk pergi, jadi dengan cepat dia melangkahkan kaki menjauhi gerbang sekolahnya yang menyebalkan.

Tapi baru beberapa menit berjalan, Luhan langsung menoleh kesamping saat mendengar suara klakson mobil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun?

"Luhan, ayo masuk. Padahal kupikir kau menungguku di gerbang."

_Ya, tetaplah berpikir begitu,_ batin Luhan.

Luhan dengan terpaksa menaiki Lamborgini hitam Sehun. Luhan benar-benar merasa aneh karena terpikir kenapa sekolahnya membiarkan anak-anak sebesar mereka membawa mobil-mobil mahal ke sekolah. Tapi kemudian Luhan baru ingat kalau orang-orang inilah penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahnya. Jadi Luhan putuskan untuk diam dan berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

Luhan cuma menjawab singkat hal-hal yang Sehun tanyakan padanya selama di perjalanan, menolak dengan halus ketika Sehun mengajaknya makan daging di restoran di Itaewon, dan sibuk mencari-cari alasan ketika Sehun mengajaknya makan es krim Sabtu depan. Luhan juga menolak menatap Sehun ketika berbicara dan lebih memilih melihat pamflet-pamflet di jalan tentang alat-alat kosmetik yang Luhan rasa lama-kelamaan akan membunuh pribadi tiap wanita yang memakainya. _Palsu_, pikir Luhan.

Luhan dengan cepat melepas _seat-belt_ dan memakai tasnya kembali kebelakang punggungnya. Luhan ingin membungkuk berterima kasih pada Sehun saat Sehun dengan cepat menarik lengannya dan menarik tengkuknya mendekat. Wajah Luhan memerah hingga ke telinga ketika dia baru sadar bibir Sehun sudah melumat bibirnya kuat.

Setidaknya yang Luhan harapkan adalah permintaan maaf Sehun karena sudah berani memberikannya terlalu banyak janji-janji di masa lalu kemudian hilang begitu saja. Luhan ingin bilang ini terlalu terburu-buru tapi dia sangat tahu bahwa Sehun sudah terlalu lama menunggu agar dia memaafkannya. Dan Luhan juga sama-sama letih membohongi dirinya lagi. Tapi luka tidak sembuh dalam semalam.

Luhan balas melumat bibir Sehun karena dia tahu dirinya rindu. Terakhir kali saat umurnya tiga belas, Sehun menciumnya seperti ini. Sampai saat itu Luhan yang memang tumbuh dan mengerti lebih lambat dari teman-temannya berpikir ciuman itu adalah karena Sehun sahabat terbaiknya. Sehun menciumnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia memujanya berarti Sehun akan menjadi temannya selamanya dan tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Dulu Luhan tidak tahu kalau cinta itu mempunyai banyak jenis. Yang dia tahu dia menyayangi Sehun seperti dia menyayangi ayah dan ibunya. Seperti dia menyayangi kucingnya dulu yang sudah mati. Luhan tidak tahu bahwa Sehun menyayanginya sebagaimana Sehun memandang seorang kekasih. Harusnya Sehun tahu kalau dia lambat mengerti.

Sehun membuka matanya saat rasa asin yang aneh terasa di bibirnya. Dia tahu Luhan menangis. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sehun mengusap-usap tulang selangka Luhan dengan ibu jari yang tampak karena satu kancing seragam Luhan sudah dia lucuti. Saat Sehun ingin membuka kancing kedua, Luhan dengan cepat menarik tangannya menjauh dan mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Sehun tidak ingat bagaimana. Yang Sehun tahu Luhan dengan cepat memperbaiki seragamnya dan tersenyum dengan mata yang sembab. Dia menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dan membuka pintu mobil sebelum menghempaskannya kuat. Sehun ingin menyusulnya tapi dia tahu kalau di sini dialah yang bersalah. Jadi Sehun hanya terdiam memandangi gerbang rumah Luhan sebelum menjalankan mobilnya pelan ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Ya, Tuhan. Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo menahan marahnya yang sudah ingin meledak-ledak. Setelah sampai dan terkagum-kagum seperti orang bodoh setelah melihat betapa bagusnya rumah laki-laki ini, Kyungsoo dengan sigap kembali ke sikap awalnya dan menanyakan dimana mereka harus belajar. Kyungsoo juga berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja ketika Jongin mengajaknya untuk belajar di kamarnya. Dan di sinilah mereka, di kamar Kim Jongin sambil mengerjakan soal matematika yang Kyungsoo berikan pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo juga berusaha untuk tidak marah ketika Jongin tidak bisa menjawab soal-soal kalkulus yang memang cukup rumit—bahkan untuk Kyungsoo sendiri. Untuk alasan itulah Kyungsoo ada di sini, membantunya belajar. Tapi ketika Jongin tidak bisa menjawab soal statistik dasar, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan betapa bodohnya anak ini. Sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-_ah_. Aku memang agak kesulitan mengerjakan soal matematika."

Kyungsoo menggeram pelan sebelum menatap Jongin marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang ada diatas meja Jongin. "Ini hanya soal statistik dasar dan kau sudah kelas dua belas. Bagaimana kau bisa naik sampai ke kelas ini, _huh_?"

Jongin memasang wajah seperti berpikir keras sebelum dengan tersenyum dia menjawab, "Dengan uang orangtuaku, mungkin?"

Dan dengan tidak sabar Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dengan cepat sebelum menatap Jongin. "Aku masih bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa matematika. Tapi sekali lagi kau memamerkan uang orangtuamu yang banyak itu padaku, aku tidak akan mau mengajarimu lagi!"

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dengan cepat. Jongin hanya bisa terdiam setelah kena omelan oleh si imut Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin berpikir apa mungkin Kyungsoo itu benar-benar tidak menyukai uang.

.

.

.

Telunjuk dan ibu jari Baekhyun bertautan panik ketika Chanyeol membawanya masuk ke sebuah toko baju di distrik Gangnam. Baekhyun dengan jelas bisa membaca tulisan '_Chins_' pada pamflet besar di atas toko itu. Baekhyun juga bisa merasakan betapa licin dan mengkilapnya lantai toko ini dengan alas sepatu sekolahnya yang kasar. Baekhyun masih sibuk terkagum-kagum sebelum tangan besar Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menariknya kesalah satu pegawai yang berdiri di dekat etalase yang menampilkan manekin yang mengenakan setelan baju mahal dan tas brand terbaru.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam mendengarkan Chanyeol yang sibuk berbicara, Baekhyun menoleh saat Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya itu bicara padanya.

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak mempermasalahkan masalah kemarin lagi. Tapi aku harap kau mau membantuku kali ini. Jadi pergilah bersama wanita ini, dan turuti saja apa yang dia minta untuk kau lakukan."

Kedua ujung alis mata Baekhyun bertautan dengan bibir yang juga mengerucut kecil. Baekhyun tampak berpikir dan menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik. "Memangnya kau ingin minta tolong apa?"

Baekhyun bisa melihat pupil mata Chanyeol sedikit membesar sebelum dia kembali bicara. "Aku pikir kau cukup manis untuk kuajak ke pesta ulang tahun temanku. Jadi, yah, bantu aku kali ini dan kuanggap masalahmu dengan temanku tidak pernah ada."

Baekhyun bisa menyadari kalau Chanyeol sedang mengajaknya pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temannya. Sebagai pendamping kah? Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu begini rasanya diajak pergi ke pesta oleh seseorang. Ibunya sering mengajaknya ke pesta tapi tentu saja itu adalah hal yang berbeda mengingat ibunya memaksa dan bukannya mengajaknya.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, tidak pernah ada. _Deal_." Baekhyun memastikan. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan berlalunya Baekhyun masuk mengikuti wanita tadi ke ruangan lain.

Setelah menunggu untuk waktu yang sangat lama—bagi Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyesal mengajak Baekhyun. Anak itu keluar dari ruangan tadi dengan sangat cantik. Chanyeol pikir apapun yang Baekhyun pakai akan tetap membuatnya manis. Tapi siapa tahan dengan rambut Baekhyun yang dicat cokelat madu? Anak itu semakin manis saja.

Setelah tertegun lama dan membuatnya dan Baekhyun sama-sama salah tingkah, Chanyeol mengajaknya segera kembali ke mobil. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama hanya diam dan Baekhyun lebih memilih memandangi langit yang mulai menggelap. Melupakan dentum-dentum aneh di dadanya.

Punggung Baekhyun langsung tegap karena terkejut setelah Audi Chanyeol mulai melambat. Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi karena ternyata Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat yang ibunya larang selama ini.

"Chan-Chanyeol, i-ini bar?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan berbicara sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. "Tidak, ini klub."

Dan sampai pintu mobilnya dibukakan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih terdiam. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari dugaannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak ini?

Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dengan badannya yang sudah lemas karena Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Mereka melewati banyak orang-orang yang beberapa wajahnya Baekhyun kenali sebagai teman-teman sekolahnya. Baekhyun masih menerka-nerka siapa teman Chanyeol yang berulang tahun sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus mengajaknya sebagai pasangan. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat dia dan Chanyeol berhadapan dengan orang yang selama ini membuatnya iri.

"Ye-Yejin?"

.

.

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8: No One See The Real Me

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan, side!Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Jongin/Kyungsoo

Rating: M

Genre: school!AU, Romance

Words count: 1,753 words

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their self. Story belongs to author.

Summary: _Luhan mencoba membohongi perasaannya, dan dia tahu dia tak akan bisa._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap jari-jari kakinya yang mungil. Ibu jari kakinya bertaut dengan telunjuk saat mendengar tangisan Luhan. Ini sudah dua jam dan anak itu hanya menangis seperti sebelumnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kyungsoo sudah bertanya apa masalahnya sehingga anak itu menangis seperti orang depresi, tapi ketika yang dia dapatkan hanya suara Luhan yang berbicara tergagap, Kyungsoo tidak mau bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Setelah dua setengah jam yang sangat lama, Kyungsoo mendesah lega karena Luhan sudah menghentikan tangisnya. Anak itu cegukan beberapa menit sebelum berhenti dan mulai bicara pada Kyungsoo.

"_Ma-maaf_."

Kyungsoo menghela napas sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh bicara ketika kau mau."

"_O-oke_."

Setelahnya Kyungsoo merasakan keheningan pada sambungan di seberangnya. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara isakan dan Luhan yang mencoba menenangkan suaranya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Kyungsoo mendengar Luhan menggumam sedikit dari seberang sebelum kembali bicara. "Jadi?"

"_Ini tentang Sehun_."

"Sudah kuduga."

Luhan menarik napas panjang dari seberang. "_Jadi dia tidak bilang apa-apa denganku. Hanya bersikap seolah semuanya sudah selesai dan menciumku di mobil saat pulang tadi_."

"Astaga. Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak pulang dengan Baekhyun?"

"_Tidak_," Luhan terbatuk kecil, "_Dia bersama Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Lalu Sehun mengantarku pulang dan, yah... begitulah semuanya terjadi_."

"Hanya itu?"

"_Dia bahkan melucuti dua kancing seragamku_."

Mata Kyungsoo membola walaupun Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya. "Astaga. Dia benar-benar akan memperkosamu?"

"_Soo_," Luhan merengek pada temannya. "_jangan bicara begitu_."

"Kalian yang bilang kalau aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bicara begini, jadi jangan salahkan aku. Kau harus tahu kalau dia tidak benar-benar ingin minta maaf padamu. Maksudku, kau tahu? Kalian nyaris akan bercinta di dalam mobilnya saat mengantarmu pulang setelah sekian lama."

"_Entahlah_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil. "_Okay, don't blame me, dear._ Jadi lebih baik pikirkan lagi tentang kembali bersamanya, _okay_?"

"_Oke_."

Ada jeda sejenak dengan suara napas Kyungsoo sebelum Luhan memulai kembali pembicaraan. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"_Kim Jongin_."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan hatinya untuk merutuk setelah mendengar nama Jongin. Anak itu menggeram kecil sebelum kembali bicara. "_All-zero_."

"_Huh_?"

"Dia benar-benar payah, Lu. Bodoh sampai ke akar-akarnya. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh jika bukan karena orangtuanya yang kaya, anak itu tidak akan bisa naik kelas."

"_Uh, itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tidak apa-apa, Soo. Itulah gunanya kau di sana_."

Kyungsoo merengek pada temannya. "Tidak, Lu. Ini benar-benar berbeda. Bukan masalah bagiku jika dia hanya bodoh. Tapi dia bodoh dan menyebalkan. Dia bahkan memamerkan uang orangtuanya padaku dan bertingkah sok kaya."

"_Ya, ya. Dia memang kaya. Sudahlah, jalani saja. Kau akan berpisah secepatnya di akhir semester_."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"_Okay, aku akan matikan sambungannya. Minseok bertingkah menyebalkan lagi. Aku harap pintuku tidak rusak_."

Kyungsoo tergelak kecil sebelum kembali menjawab, "_Okay, bye_."

Setelah mematikan sambungannya, Kyungsoo kembali termenung memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat putih. Kyungsoo meringis kecil begitu mengingat akan kembali bertemu Jongin untuk bimbingan belajarnya yang akan menjadi sangat-sangat lama.

.

.

Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak. Tidak ada Minseok; kakak perempuannya yang mengganggu. Dia hanya merasa ingin sendirian, dan dia melakukannya. Luhan membuka pintu jendela kamarnya tidak peduli kalau angin malam tidak baik untuknya. Dia butuh ketenangan.

Luhan menatap jemarinya yang menggulung pinggiran selimut. Luhan memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa sangat sulit sekali memaafkan kesalahan yang diperbuat teman kecilnya itu. Sehun hanya pindah karena paksaan ayahnya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang besar. Kenapa dia harus membesar-besarkannya?

Mungkin Luhan terlalu berharap. Jarang mempunyai teman dari kecil membuatnya sangat merasa senang ketika tahu mempunyai Sehun dalam hidupnya. Dari dia kecil belum ada yang memperhatikannya dan menjaganya seperti Sehun.

Kakak perempuannya tidak mau bermain dengannya karena Luhan adalah laki-laki, tapi selain itu dia juga bertingkah seperti anak perempuan. Dan Luhan selalu merasa salah untuk dekat dengan kakak perempuannya yang sebenarnya baik itu. Minseok mengajaknya bermain, dia hanya tidak menyukai ide untuk tetap terus bermain dengan Luhan karena anak itu akan memecahkan barang, atau menangis, atau membuat kesalahan lain. Jadi Minseok mencoba mencari teman lain, dan Luhan cukup sadar untuk tahu batas dekat dengan kakaknya yang tidak terlalu senang bermain dengannya.

Luhan tidak pandai bergaul dengan baik. Walaupun punya wajah yang cantik, dia sangat buruk dalam bersosialisasi. Dia akan gugup ketika bertemu dengan orang baru. Menghindari kontak mata dan tangannya mulai bergetar dan berkeringat. Luhan tidak terkejut jika dia hanya berteman dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang mudah bergaul dan punya pribadi menyenangkan. Kyungsoo selalu didekati banyak orang karena dia pintar. Hanya Luhan yang biasa-biasa saja, dan dia tahu dia tidak ingin berharap lebih. Jadi ketika Sehun yang datang dalam kehidupannya dengan luapan perhatian padanya, Luhan tidak bisa tidak merasa spesial.

Sehun yang pertama.

Luhan menarik tas sekolahnya mendekat. Mengambil pemantik dan mengeluarkan batangan rokok dari kotaknya yang dia balut dengan seragam olahraga agar tidak ketahuan oleh teman-temannya dan ibunya. Luhan mulai merokok sejak teman berbeda kelasnya—Jiyeon, ya, perempuan—mulai mengajaknya untuk merokok. Itu sudah berjalan selama dua bulan terakhir.

Luhan masuk kelas akselerasi bukan tanpa alasan. Dia sebenarnya pintar—secara akademik, hanya terkadang tidak tahu harus menempatkan emosi pada tempat yang sebenarnya. Luhan tahu kalau merokok adalah hal yang hanya akan membuatnya dan tubuhnya yang memang sudah sejak awal lemah, menjadi semakin tidak bisa diandalkan. Dia tahu dengan bersikap begitu dia tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Dia hanya mencoba untuk menghindar, dan Jiyeon membantunya keluar dari perasaannya sendiri.

Jiyeon menemukannya di atap sekolah saat menjalankan usaha bolos pertamanya selama dia hidup. Luhan tidak berusaha menyapa Jiyeon karena semua orang di sekolah tahu kalau anak perempuan itulah yang selalu dibicarakan sejak Luhan kelas sepuluh. Anak itu menghajar empat teman lelakinya yang terkenal suka berkelahi di sekolahnya. Malah salah satu temannya yang paling pintar berkelahi mengalami kebocoran pada kepalanya karena pecahan kaca botol cider murahan. Dan semenjak berita itu menyebar, tidak ada yang berani mendekati Jiyeon, dan anak perempuan itu terlihat menikmati kesendiriannya.

Luhan juga masih ingat ketika bergerak dengan gelisah di tempatnya, berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti keluar hanya karena memikirkan Oh Sehun yang masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya setelah lama tidak bertemu. Saat Luhan sudah memutuskan ingin keluar dari ketidak-nyamanan ini dan pergi, Jiyeon datang mendekat memberikan sapu tangan coklat tanpa motif padanya.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan merasa Jiyeon mungkin cukup baik untuk dijadikan teman.

Luhan tidak pernah merasa Jiyeon yang mengajaknya untuk merokok, tapi Luhan cukup penasaran kenapa orang dewasa senang menyiksa diri dengan menghirup batangan tembakau yang membuat paru-paru sakit. Dan semenjak Luhan mencoba batangan rokok ketiganya, Luhan memutuskan untuk merokok karena Oh Sehun mulai hilang perlahan dari pikirannya.

Luhan tertidur dengan napas satu-satu dan jendela terbuka.

.

.

"Hei, Soo-_ya_."

Tangan Jongin benar-benar seenaknya menjalar kemana-mana di tubuh Kyungsoo. Anak itu mulai panik dan menjauhkan lengan kekar Jongin dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berpikir Jongin benar-benar kurang ajar karena berbuat semaunya. Bukan—bukan cuma tangan Jongin yang nakal ini saja, tapi juga karena laki-laki itu tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya sejak kemarin malam. Kyungsoo mengambil inisiatifnya sendiri untuk pergi dari sana saat pergelangannya ditahan oleh tangan siapa-lagi-kalau-bukan-Jongin.

"Oke, aku pikir aku sudah cukup bersabar padamu dan kau tetap membuat kekacauan dimana-mana. Jadi biar aku jelaskan ini. Kita tidak cukup dekat untuk melakukan kontak fisik dan aku memang tidak menyarankan itu. Jadi menjauhlah dari hadapanku dan kita bisa menyelesaikan hidup masing-masing dengan damai."

"_Wow_,"

Kedua alis tebal Kyungsoo bertautan. Jongin terlihat terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum jahil padanya. "itu kalimat terpanjangmu selama kita pernah saling bicara."

"Ya, benar. Dan kau tahu kabar baik lainnya? Itu akan jadi yang terakhir juga."

Jongin terkikik kecil. "Tidak, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu tapi seonsaengnim tidak akan suka ide ini. Jadi aku akan tetap menjemputmu sesudah pulang sekolah lagi, _okay? Bye_."

Kyungsoo merasakan asam lambungnya menggelegak karena kecupan Jongin di pipi. Kemudian Kyungsoo merasa ingin pergi ke dokter karena tiba-tiba dadanya berdegup kencang sekali.

.

.

Tao menatap kesal pada Kris.

"Tidak, lagi, Tao-_ah_. Kau akan membuat pipinya semakin perih."

Tao mengacuhkan Kris tanpa peduli dan kembali menempelkan es batu yang dililit sapu tangan tipis pada pipi sahabatnya. Siapa tidak terkejut saat kembali masuk sekolah dan mendapati sahabatnya sendiri memiliki lebam kecil dan warna kemerahan di pipinya? Tao menjerit panik seperti wanita dan mulai menginterogasi Chanyeol dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian dengan pandangan pasrah.

"Oke, sekarang ceritakan apa yang membuatmu memiliki lebam yang cukup mengerikan. Apa kau berkelahi di pesta Yejin kemarin?"

Chanyeol terpekik kecil saat Tao menekan es batu semakin kuat pada pipinya. Chanyeol menghela napas kesal melihat tatapan mendesak dari Tao.

"Aku ditampar."

"_Huh_?!"

"Tao-_ya_. Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataan memalukan seperti itu dua kali."

"Oke, oke. Jadi siapa orang yang berani menamparmu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dan menyandar sampai belakang kepalanya bertemu dengan kepala sofa. "Byun Baekhyun."

"_Hah_?!"

Sekarang Kris juga ikut berteriak dengan kekasihnya. Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka kemudian kembali bersandar. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku mengajaknya pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Yejin, tapi aku tidak bilang kalau Yejin yang berulang tahun. Aku tidak tahu dia ada masalah apa dengan Yejin, yang jelas ketika kami sampai di sana, dia terlihat marah dan menamparku. Aku malu sekali pada Yejin, sungguh."

Tao mendengus kesal. "Tentu, kau memang harus malu. Kenapa kau mengajak Byun Baekhyun pergi ke ulang tahun Yejin? Untuk membuatnya cemburu, begitu?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam Tao sebelum menjauhkan es yang ditutupi sapu tangan. "Aku memang berniat begitu. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Temanmu memang bodoh, Kris. Urusi dia. Aku lelah bicara dengannya." Tao melempar sapu tangannya ke punggung sofa dan meninggalkan Si Bodoh Chanyeol dan kekasihnya.

.

.

"Baek, serius. Kau kenapa, _sih_?" Luhan menatap lekat-lekat sahabatnya sejak kelas sepuluh itu. Yang ditatap cuma diam sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Kau terus menanyainya dari jam pertama tadi." Kyungsoo bicara tanpa menatap ke arah Luhan alih-alih melihat layar ponselnya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar Luhan mendelik curiga pada anak itu dan merampas ponselnya dengan cepat.

"_Ha_!" Luhan mendelik tidak percaya pada Baekhyun. "Ini dia! Kau juga aneh daritadi dan ternyata hanya karena membaca pesan dari—Kim Jongin? _For real_?!" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan terkejut.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo merampas kembali ponselnya dan berusaha menatap kearah lain.

Jongin dengan senyum tampannya masih berputar-putar di pikiran Kyungsoo sampai dia menoleh ketika Luhan meneriakkan nama Jongin tepat di depan telinganya.

"Lihat! Itu Kim Jongin dan—Hyuna nuna?!"

Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya cepat pada arah telunjuk Luhan. Jongin melewati kelasnya dengan Hyuna, senior kelas dua belas yang memang siapa-yang-tidak-tahu, sangat suka bergonta-ganti kekasih. Kyungsoo merasa kebingungan karena tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut-denyut tidak menyenangkan. Kyungsoo harusnya biasa saja, 'kan?

"_Wow_, Soo-ya, Kim Jongin tetaplah Kim Jongin. Kalau kau suka padanya,aku rasa kau harus pikir-pikir lagi. Bahkan sekarang dia jalan dengan Hyuna nuna."

Kyungsoo meremas ponsel yang ada di genggamannya kuat-kuat. Tidak, dia benci Kim Jongin.

.

.

-tbc-

p/s: Hai, gaesss. Long time no see dan aku mau minta maaf bgt krn kmaren sempet kepikiran buat hengkang _selamanya_ dari ffn. For real, guys, kesel bgt pas ff aku dihapusin tanpa sebab. Dan aku juga mau terima kasih bnyak buat beberapa readers yang review utk balik ffn krn buka wp terlalu susah buat mereka *whut* tapi serius, thanks a lot buat empat curut yang neror-neror dua bulan ini lewat inbox ffn, twitter dan fb. You da real MVP guyssssss.

So, ini udh aku lanjut. Ff yg lain menyusul dan sebagai permintaan maaf, aku punya beberapa ff baru dan mulai sekarang kmungkinan kalau aku bakal update semua ff aku lebih dulu di wp, baru di ffn. Terima kasih

p/s2: Btw, ada yang mau sekuel Found You?


End file.
